Chrono
by NnytheStampede
Summary: As of April 2010 I have started work again on this story. Hang in there!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Space Cases. There, are you happy? I admitted.  
  
It's been a while since I've done an SC fiction. Sorry I had to take down my site, but it wasn't going anywhere. Kudos to the CASERS!!!  
  
" Chrono"  
  
By NnytheStampede  
  
A spot of dark crimson appeared slowly on the front side of her white shirt. Starting just below her left breast it began to spread quickly up and down the material. She could do nothing more but stare at it in morbid fascination. It was just like a sponge. The whole front of the once clean dress shirt was now covered in what appeared to be her blood. All those wasted minutes earlier that evening pressing and static guarding the item, for what? It was ruined for sure. No cleaner would get this stain out. She almost giggled.  
  
' Why?' She thought. Short red hair shifted as her head lifted up to see if anyone else had seen. Surprisingly, there were not that many other people around. Just fire and smoke. Two men. One stood in front of her, eyes wide in shock, holding a blaster. The smoke still filtering off the end suggested that it had been fired recently, she computed. 'Ironic,' she mused, ' don't look so upset! I'm the one bleeding not you. Why am I bleeding?'  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
" What did you do?" Came a deep masculine voice. The second man, behind her, and she turned to address him. In doing so her bare feet were given the new sensation of standing in a puddle of dense liquid. Yes, way to dense to be the water from the fire sprinklers. His eyes were blue, and they pierced her every pore right down to her soul. This man did not need a gun with eyes like those. Tears welled up behind his blue orbs, and a pained expression crossed his face.  
  
A sudden wash of dizziness and nausea over came her, and she toppled forward into his arms. Vaguely, she registered them sinking slowly to the ground. 'I hope I don't throw up on him.' Her eyes became heavy and she no longer fought the urge to close them. Somewhere outside was the man's voice that had caught her.  
  
" T.J.? Hang in there."  
  
T.J.'s mouth parted as she slipped into the darkness, " I'm the hero right?"  
  
His voice cracked, " Yeah. You're the hero in this story. But where's the happy ending?" It all fades to black. 


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Flame

Disclaimer: Dun owns the Space of Cases. There.  
  
I'd just like to say "SPANKS!" to anyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a great deal to me. Oh, and just so everyone knows this story is going be long. But it should be good. At least I hope. Let me know if it starts to suck k? Also I've lost touch with a lot of the casers over the past few years.. If you're still out there, give me a holla'!!  
  
CHRONO  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Frozen Flame  
  
  
  
It had been so cold. For countless years life had been nothing but barren wastelands of waiting in the freezing stillness. All was black in front, in back, and it was not just black, but a deep abysmal pit. It did nothing. Well, no, that is not entirely accurate because if it did nothing then it would be considered dead. And it most certainly was NOT dead all this time. Dormant, yes, that is an accurate description. It remained dormant since its creation. Waiting for what though?  
  
Something pierces the inky blackness it had come so accustomed to. What is that? A small white light, or is it blue, appearing out in the night. To far away to reach, and it goes unnoticed. For a time it is forgotten, but all small things eventually become large things, and so did this light. It began to slowly warm the bitter black night that is life. The light began to slowly awake it.  
  
The bowels of the ship, once cold and sleeping, now began to thrum to life. Shifting of bolts and walls, making way for it. A new room is born in secrecy, and its new inhabitant glows a brilliant shade of aqua. It is still cold and a bit groggy from its long sleep, but alive as it never imagined. What had been the cause of its rebirth?  
  
" Send me the servant.."  
  
Davenport nearly flew out from underneath her covers. Startled awake by something, she scanned the room frantically, looking for an intruder. The hair on her neck and arms standing on end, and she felt prickles flow from her spine up to her scalp. Nothing moved in the room, and no shine filtered from the dim emergency light mounted on the opposite wall from her bed. She whispered for the lights to turn on, and in a few seconds the whole room was bathed in white. Blink. Blink. Blink. Eyes adjusted, Davenport scanned once more. Nothing, she was indeed alone.  
  
Nerves calmed for the moment the middle aged woman called out, " Time.?"  
  
" 0800 hours." Came the monotone response from the computer.  
  
Davenport's eyes bulged. ' 0800!!! I should have been up hours ago! Why didn't my alarm go off? Why didn't my own biological clock go off? Why didn't anyone come to get me?' These frantic questions poured through her sleep filled mind as she stumbled out of the bed dragging the sheets with her. The bathroom door in her quarters flew open as if it new where she was heading to in such a rush, and she slid inside. Outside the bathroom the only sound heard was the water starting in the shower.  
  
About an earth standard hour later the Galley was empty. The food in the food wheel, dishes all put away, everything as if no one had been there. The bunkrooms were clean, beds made neatly, all items in drawers out of site, like no one had been there. The engine room was empty, no one tinkering, and it almost was as if no one had ever laid a foot in the room. In the middle of the command post stood Miss Davenport. One hand gripping the helm, and with her head and eyes she scanned the room. No one at defense, no one at navigation, no one at engines, no one at helm, and, just, no one.  
  
Davenport's heart began to speed up. Bumpum. Bumpum. ' Where is everyone?'  
  
Bumpum.  
  
' IF this is a prank.' she thought angrily.  
  
" Chrono." It was more of a whisper than an actually voice.  
  
Davenport jumped a mile before looking about wildly, " What? Who's there?"  
  
" Chrono." It was a bit louder. The voice was feminine, but very young, almost like a small child.  
  
" Who said that?"  
  
" Chrono." And this time it giggled.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Chrono."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Chrono!!"  
  
" Stop!"  
  
"Chrono, Chrono, CHRONO, CHRONO, CHRONO, CHRONO! CHRO"  
  
  
  
" MISS DAVENPORT!!!!"  
  
Once more Davenport found herself literally flying out of the bed. She became immediately dizzy and disoriented, and clutched at the wall for support. She called out to the voice, " WHAT?"  
  
" It's about time. I've been trying to wake you up for the past two minutes! You must have been out." That voice. It was familiar to her.  
  
" Commander Goddard, what time is it?" She questioned irritably. They could have simply knocked on her door.  
  
" What time is it," his voice was incredulous over the comlink, " It's almost 0900 hours! We were wondering if you were just going to continue to sleep forever!"  
  
' 0900?' she thought, ' It can't be. I was already up, and walking about.' Then she realized it had been a dream. ' But it was so real.'  
  
" Sorry," Davenport offered nonchalantly, not really paying attention anymore.  
  
" Yeah, well, when you're ready please come up to the compost?"  
  
" He means the Command Post," This was Harlan's voice, and it was followed by his signature laugh. As the link shut off T.J. could just see the disapproving look filtering from Goddard to the young helmsman. She smiled at the thought, and began to head for the bathroom. After all, she had a class to run.  
  
The hallway was warm and inviting. Davenport noticed how the walls seemed to pulse with an inner life. This was one of the reasons she preferred to walk instead of take the jump tubes. Well, the real reason was because whenever she decided to use the tubes they would break, or already be down for repairs. Yes, the halls were a much more intimate means of traveling from place to place in the Christa. As Davenport walked she suddenly recalled her dream. Everything had been so cold. The walls in the dream had not pulsed, or radiate anything. Instead it was more like a lump of lifeless substance.  
  
Involuntarily a lump of fear formed in Davenport's throat as she finally came upon the doors leading into the compost. What if she entered to find it empty again? Terror filled her veins, turning her icy. Then a familiar muffled laugh came past the door. It was the hearty giggle of a Mercurian. Davenport released the breath she had been holding and shook her head. ' You can still be so childish T.J.' she scolded.  
  
Upon entering the room she was greeted by each of her fellow companions turning to her. The two Earthers, the Mercurian, the Uranusian, the Andromedan, and even the Yensidian all had their best smiles plastered on their faces. Davenport's heart sank, and she let loose a big sigh. " What's gone wrong?" she asked exasperated.  
  
" Wow, Miss Davenport how did you know already?" Harlan questioned.  
  
Dryly she stated, " Because none of you are EVER that happy to see me. Now what's wrong?"  
  
After a few moments of silence and shifty glances to one another it was Commander Goddard who stepped forward to explain. " Well, in a nutshell, this our current problem. The Christa has decided she doesn't want to take us back home to the Staracademy. Instead she has reset our course to a nearby planet. Oh, and uh- we can't find Thelma either." He flinched inwardly a bit awaiting a loud yell from her.  
  
It did not happen, " Well, just override Christa and reset the course."  
  
" Already tried that, she just resets herself again. I think the ships pretty determined to go to this place."  
  
" And where is this place? You said a nearby planet, how nearby?" Davenport folded her arms in annoyance.  
  
" Nearby as in two days travel. B-but we don't have any information on the planet. As far as the computers are concerned it is unknown." Radu stuttered from his post.  
  
" And Thelma's MIA?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Miss Davenport closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. ' This always happens. Why can't we go one month without something going wrong, and our lives being put in peril?' Slowly she breathed in, counted to ten, and let it out. Lately, she had been getting quite good at controlling herself. She had not fainted in about three weeks, a new record.  
  
She looked back up, and scanned each of their faces ending with an icy stare at Goddard. The Commander for his part did not even blink under her gaze. Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows in challenge. ' In challenge of what?' she thought, ' Oh, goodness. We don't even have anything to fight about yet, and our defenses are up.'  
  
" So what's your plan? Obviously you all have thought this out thoroughly before I arrived. Let's hear it."  
  
" We're gonna' follow. Well, that is, let the Christa take us there," Harlan explained.  
  
Davenport felt her eye twitch, " Oh, so we're just going to let a ship run the show. Let's just do what the ship wants even though it could mean our death! We don't know ANYTHING about this planet."  
  
The most shocking thing happened. Instead of protesting, of whining at her and her views, the crew simply got up from their posts and began to exit the Compost by varying means of transportation. Davenport opened her mouth, but it shut when Goddard opened his.  
  
" Unfortunately, we HAVE tried everything to convince the Christa with in our means, but as you well know with out Thelma." he trailed off.  
  
" It's hopeless," She finished, " And there's no other option to us?"  
  
" Well, there is one." his head swiveled around to meet her gaze. There was something in his eyes. It was unfamiliar all the way in the back, behind his blue orbs that she did not recognize.  
  
" But we could be heading to a hostile planet. I know Thelma said the Christa was a good judge of character, but good for whom? Possibly not for us." her sentence broke. What WAS that in his face? " Why? What is our alternative?"  
  
" We could reboot. Crash the Christa's computers and start from scratch. However, with out Thelma." he started, and immediately she recognized it. That little cloud in the back of his gaze was fear.  
  
" Without Thelma we might not be able to reboot anything, and all systems, even life support would be gone." she sighed and looked around, anywhere but at the Commander. Then they were right, they had to follow the Christa.  
  
Goddard must have taken her silence for actual contemplation because the next sentence out of his mouth startled her, " Are you in favor of plan B?"  
  
" What?! No! No, only as a last resort, and ONLY if we had Thelma."  
  
He nodded and shifted away from her. Davenport knew that move all to well. It meant he was done being open with her, and it was time to move on to other matters that did not involve his feelings. ' He can be so damned cold!'  
  
" Well, it's time for your class. The crew is probably already down there. You've got some teaching to do." And with that he was completely lost to her.  
  
Somehow her whole conversation with Goddard, and the way he could so easily turn himself on and off in conversations, left Davenport frigid. She found herself rubbing her arms to keep warm. Everything in the universe she was given a good handle on because of her incredible mind, but when it came to that man. Nothing. All her analyzing systems seemed to shut down, and it frustrated her beyond anything else. Even more than there constant run in with the Spung. Gosh she was cold.  
  
" Chrono..."  
  
Davenport's head snapped up and she looked all around. The Christa's halls no longer pulsed, but were icy as before. That lump returned to her throat, and she began to hurry down the hallways. Suddenly she was in front of the classroom doors, and the walls were once again pulsating, and she shook her head in dismay that she let her imagination get the best of her.  
  
' Admit it,' she said to herself, ' You're running out of things to teach.'  
  
The current lesson was on the early ideas and myths of time travel. It was an easy lesson, and no one obviously believed in such things any longer, but it was the only thing quick she had come up with the week before. That, and it actually seemed to be holding the class's attention. Well, everyone but Bova who, as usual, was napping at his desk.  
  
" Can anyone tell me one, just one, thing you learned from this lesson?"  
  
" Time travel was never achieved, and the interest in it has all but faded from recent times." Harlan quickly said.  
  
" It is impossible to travel through time, and there-therefore it is impossible to change the past." Radu stated checking her nails.  
  
" I um, didn't really pay attention." Suzee smirked. Davenport ignored her and moved on to Bova, who simply snored rather loudly at that very moment. Rolling her eyes she then went to Rosie who looked unsure.  
  
" Uh. Chronos?"  
  
Davenport nearly jumped out of her skin, " What did you say?"  
  
" Chronos. wasn't that the name of the God that supposedly controlled time?"  
  
The teacher's shoulders relaxed, " Yes, that's correct. Well, that appears to be it for today. There will be a test on time travel later in the week when this whole planet crisis is resolved. You are dismissed." The class bolted for the doors and jump tubes.  
  
When she was alone Davenport called out, " Computer, translate word: Chrono."  
  
The voice of the computer said back, " Chrono, literally translated meaning Time. Time of past, present, and future."  
  
" Thank you." Davenport went to sit and got out her compupad. Thirty-five years old and she still decided to use her spare time to study.  
  
The stars were out in the vast sky that night. They twinkled and let their shine flow down upon her and her father. She loved this time of the week. When her father came home from Staracademy, where he worked, and they stayed up stargazing. The simulated grass beneath them made swishing noises when they moved.  
  
A small finger pointed upwards and directly at a small flickering dot in the sky.  
  
" What's that ones name?"  
  
" That one is Earth," her father said.  
  
" Do they ALL have names?"  
  
He chuckled, " Of course not. There are many we haven't even been to. Many more you can't even see from here."  
  
" There's more? When can I go see them? Now?"  
  
" Goodness no. By the time you got back you would be an old lady, and me an even older old man!"  
  
" Naw. Daddy, we could just stop time, and then we would both go and see them all. When we got back no one would know, we would still be the same! And all those lonely planets would have names."  
  
" Silly girl. You can't stop time. It flows and never stops. I think it doesn't have the patience to slow down. For anyone. Just like you T.J., it keeps going and going. You never stop or slow down. Full of energy! Time is a flame T.J. It keeps burning away."  
  
" Well, maybe someday we can be so cold that it freezes!"  
  
" Not likely dear. Don't trouble yourself with such fantasies. Stick to your studies, and you'll be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
The compupad before her lay blank, and her eyes reflected the same abyss, " I'll be so cold time wills top for me."  
  
The door to the classroom slide open pulling Davenport out of her revere. It was Goddard. He looked like he was about to say something important, but stopped and said, " Are you okay?"  
  
" Hm? Oh, yes fine." she took a quick breath, and blinked.  
  
He was gone again. He had gone into Commander mode with the walls up in that brief moment it took her to inhale. How he frustrated her.  
  
" Good. We've found Thelma. You should come take a look at this." 


	3. Chapter 3: Radical Dreamers

Disclaimer: I do not own Space Cases.  
  
I'd just like to point out that YES I know that Davenport's first name is suppose to be typed as T.j., but I'm typing it as TJ because I'm freaking lazy and it is 11:30pm. So done flame me for it! _  
  
" Chrono"  
  
Chapter 3: Radical Dreamers  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
For the first time in a very long time the Team Room found itself being unused. Normally at this time the crew would be lounging about; playing games, chatting, and ignoring their studies. It was the best time of the day. So where was everybody?  
  
Not too far down the hallway from the Team Room door the entire crew of the Christa stood, even Thelma was there. However, the android was not performing at peak efficiency. That was not odd, but rather the way she was performing was, in fact, less than peak than usual..  
  
" Snap out of it Thelma!" Harlan commanded.  
  
She remained rigid; eyes glazed over and shiny even if she was a machine, and a dull expression across her features. In fact, she was, it seemed, ignoring every single crewmember. Each person had been attempting to provoke a response from her for the past forty-five earth minutes. Giving up, Harlan sat down across the hall from Thelma where everyone else had already retreated long before.  
  
Suzee sighed, " I don't understand. We've tried EVERYTHING!"  
  
" She must REALLY be broken this time," Goddard commented off handed.  
  
" We haven't tried everything."All heads turned to TJ, who had been on the side silently watching each futile attempt. Davenport must have felt all the eyes boring into her because she faltered. " Well. We haven't tried taking her crystal out."  
  
" It's worth a shot," Rosie said standing up. The little Mercurian approached Thelma and reached up to grab the small jewel that allowed the android to function. Carefully, she removed it and took a step back. The suspense was terrible. No one moved, and all eyes were on the onboard android as she remained still. Almost, it seemed, even more still than previously thought. Years, that were actually minutes ticked by; just as they all were about to give up Thelma gave a buzz and promptly fell over in a pile.  
  
The power source cut she was nothing more than a heap of metal on the floor. Each member of the crew took a moment to blink.  
  
" It was that simple." Goddard stared.  
  
Smirking with delight, Davenport eased her way past the stunned crew. Stopping at Rosie and holding out her hands he calmly stated, " Not EVERY situation calls for rocket science." Goddard shot her a look. Oh, how she loved having the advantage over him; it was really rare she could gloat. Davenport let the feeling of triumph last a bit longer. ' I thought to do the one simple thing he had not, and he can't stand it!' A giggle almost escaped her lips.  
  
Turning her attention back to Rosie, " Now, let's take Thelma's crystal for analysis. We might find something that would cause her to freeze like that."  
  
" Yeah, a big crack down the middle where someone stepped on it." Bova blankly commented starting to rise. Suzee snickered and Harlan began to look uncomfortable.  
  
Davenport rolled her eyes, " That's not what I meant."  
  
Rosie giggled and placed the purple jewel into her teacher's hand. Smiling back down at the Mercurian TJ closed her fingers and palm around the object. A flash of pain mixed with terror rushed up from her hand through her spine and straight into her mind.  
  
" Chrono. Come and play."  
  
That voice again. Davenport jumped a bit, and looked around at the crew to see if anyone else had heard it. ' Nope. Must have been imagination, again.' Forcing herself to ignore the ache in her wrist she turned back to Goddard about to say something so incredibly witty it would leave him in a state of shock.  
  
But as she met his gaze it already was in a state of shock. Something shoved her violently from behind, and she flew forward; her head cracking hard against the opposite wall. The jewel slipped from her hand as her vision went reeling into a series of flips and somersaults.  
  
.. Finally, one worthy has opened the gateway! Is it time? Hurry, I must get ready.  
  
Davenport found herself drifting downwards, but strong arms caught her about the waist. It was Goddard, and he hauled her back up. What TJ saw through the throbbing of vision astonished her. The hallway where Thelma had been standing began to pulse. The odd vein like design of the Christa's walls actually moved. It was as if some substance was being traveled through those structures. And with a great ripping sound they parted. Lights all over the ship began to clicker, being drained of power. The Christa herself shuddered in discomfort, and the wall parted just far enough for a single person to get through. As quickly as it started, it ended; the lights calmed and the ship no longer convulsed.  
  
The crew warily scanned each other and then approached the tear. It appeared as the entrance to a cave; it was almost triangular in shape. However, inside was nothing but darkness. Radu ventured a bit closer as the Commander called for him to stay back.  
  
" Commander. I think I hear someth- someone in there. I think I can hear breathing. And. and," the Andromedan focused harder, " I think, I hear a heartbeat."  
  
" Terrific. Get back over here away from the opening Radu," Goddard warned again.  
  
" Not just that, but I can barely hear someone whispering. I can't make out the words."  
  
Before anyone could stop him or even protest, Radu stepped inside and was swallowed up by the black depths. Goddard let go of Miss Davenport and headed for the doorway. Unexplainably, TJ felt a great pierce of anguish flood her and she cried out, " NO!"  
  
The commander stopped just short of the entrance and looked back at her. For a moment Davenport understand what it must be like to be the leader. Torn between saving his charge, and heeding advice, Goddard was left in an awkward position. However, she knew what his decision would be as he turned his back to her. The vision of him clouded as pain screamed through Davenport's head.  
  
" HE IS NOT ALLOWED!!"  
  
A pulse, yes, a heartbeat. Bumpum. Fluid being moved. Bumpum. The veins contracted, bumpum. Then they released, bumpum. Just like a heart. Bumpum. The voices.  
  
" The only chance is to give them the experience."  
  
" Chance? Chance for whom? It's over!"  
  
" For us, yes! Another will be saved if we."  
  
" They were not supposed to get on. Everything is ruined!"  
  
" Perhaps not. Have faith!"  
  
" NO! You know what she is!"  
  
" Then it shall all fall into chaos and be destroyed."  
  
" Chrono."  
  
Her blue eyes flew open as a startled cry pried its way passed her lips. Stumbling backward, Davenport managed to clasp the wall before she fell over. And beneath her grip she felt it in the wall, that familiar, steady bumpum. A heartbeat. Quickly she let go, and jumped away. ' What was that?!' She gasped for breath.  
  
It slowly occurred to her that six pairs of eyes were watching her. Bova, Rosie, Harlan, Suzee, Goddard, and even Radu were a ways away from her; their eyes wide. In her right hand she felt a familiar object squeezed tightly. To confirm her suspicions, TJ looked to the left, and sure enough, there was Thelma still lying upon the floor. In fact everyone was still in sitting positions along the wall. The only new appearance had been the large opening in the wall. She stared into the dark, and for a moment it seemed to stare back.  
  
Unnerved by this TJ turned and backed away. Her gaze rested on the Andromedan. His incredulous expression wavered and almost turned into worry. It was a stand off between her and the crew and no one wanted to back down. ' Was that all a dream too? Radu is right there. It's. I DO NOT dream. Especially no when I'm awake. But none of it could have happened. No, because he's right there. What is going on here?'  
  
The tiny crystal slipped once more from her weakening hand and TJ's body slumped forward only to be supported by Commander Goddard. Vaguely she registered his voice giving orders. There was the sensation of everyone in motion. How she wished she hand that kind of power and authority. Instead she was being carried away. Moving rapidly down the hall, turning corners, and finally being laid down upon the floor.  
  
" Commander is she okay?"  
  
" I'm not sure," a hand propping up her head, " Miss Davenport? Are you all right?"  
  
A voice, " Fine. I just need rest. Sh- I will be fine." Was it her voice?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peaceful, deep sleeps like the one Davenport was in only happened a few times in anyone's life, and TJ was wallering in the fact. The sleep was so deep that if Radu listened hard enough he could hear her snore. The thought of his uptight teacher actually committing such an act seemed almost ludicrous. Radu laughed out loud. However, his amusement grabbed the attention of one Mercurian in the room.  
  
Rosie paused in her analysis of some random medical tools and glanced at Radu. It was not often he felt sure enough of himself to express that much amusement. Now she was intrigued.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Oh, it's nothing," He shied.  
  
" No way. Something is funny and I want to know!" Rosie tried to sound stern and threatening, but it fell flat. It did not look good on her. But it moved Radu.  
  
" Well, it's Miss Davenport. She's.."  
  
" She's what?"  
  
He whispered something and laughed.  
  
" Radu. I don't have your hearing, what was that?"  
  
The young Andromedan, exasperated, stated rather loudly, " Miss Davenport is snoring!"  
  
Rosie appeared baffled, " She is? I don't hear anything."  
  
Crestfallen, Radu said, " Never mind."  
  
Shrugging the pink girl returned to her tinkering. Radu was going to return to his post in the command room when TJ let loose an incredibly loud snore. It startled Rosie and she swiveled around to look at Radu. He was almost down the jump tube. The Mercurian glanced wide-eyed from her teacher to her classmate.  
  
It was music to Radu's finely tuned ears. The small, light laughter of a Mercurian. It was so genuine; there was certainly nothing as pure in the galaxy than that laugh.  
  
" I told you," Radu quipped before sliding away.  
  
Rosie was still in the midst of her giggles when Davenport opened her eyes and sat up. The poor girl nearly fell out of her chair. " MISS DAVENPORT!"  
  
" No. I DO NOT snore, but don't tell Radu that." She smiled and began to get out of the med lab chair.  
  
" Miss Davenport you're horrible! You were awake that whole time, and you didn't say anything?" TJ's smile grew. Rosie continued her giggle.  
  
Suddenly Davenport's stomach growled. It was a noise of hunger. The noise seemed to say, " No more talk! Feed me!" The former assistant principal grew a shade pinker.  
  
" If you'll excuse me dear. I need to go grab a bite to eat."  
  
" That's good you're up. I was getting worried about you, and getting tired myself. It is almost lights out, but you want me to walk you to the galley? Earlier you were pretty out of it."  
  
" I'll be fine. Thank you Rosie. I can manage."  
  
" Okay," she said, and they exited the room; the lights turning out behind them.  
  
  
  
The sleep had truly lightened TJ's mood, and as she entered the galley she could not possibly see how her mood could improve. To her utmost delight, however, it did. Goddard sat at the very end of the peacock table and very hastily crammed a yellow cake like food into his mouth. That feeling of triumph came back to her empty stomach as she realized she had caught him. My, she was amused.  
  
" Oh, evening Commander Goddard! I'm sorry about my little episode in the hall earlier." and she waited. If he did not ask if she was all right it would be considered insensitive. This, she knew, would drive him nuts. Goddard turned a bit red and smiled; unable to talk due to the large amount of food that was so hastily pushed into his mouth.  
  
' Oh this is to good.'  
  
Davenport inhaled and forced some injury into her next sentence, " But I'm fine now, like I said. Thanks for your concern." And she let the bottom lip quiver as if she would cry.  
  
Goddard's facial expression became torn with pain, and embarrassment.  
  
TJ dropped the act, " Bit off a little more than we can chew huh?"  
  
His face went flat. He swallowed the food and glared, " All right. You got me, stop making a show out of it."  
  
She had gotten right to the core of him; his pride. ' Perhaps I know more about this man than I thought.' Her manipulation game done, TJ sat down next to him grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table. Goddard gave her a look as he discarded the little wrapper. Upon the plastic, written in large bubble letters was the logo " Twinkies." (((A/N: let's face it people. Twinkies will NEVER die..)))  
  
" So. How ARE you feeling?"  
  
Oh, my. He was ready to be serious now, but Davenport took notice that his commander defenses were not up. Secretly, she cherished these conversations; when he opened up to her. It did not happen often and they usually did not last long either. So Davenport jumped right in.  
  
" Better. I think all the sleep I've been losing finally caught up to me."  
  
" Sleep? Why have you been missing sleep?" He seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
Davenport's face became red and she averted her gaze to the fruit she was eating. Could she possibly tell him about the dreams? The voices? Of course not, he would have her locked up in the cargo hold for a section 8! His eyes were on her, and she had to say something.  
  
" This new opening in the hallway gave us a scare. I've had it blocked off for now. No one's allowed down there." Ah, a change of subject. He must have felt her discomfort. Grateful, she half smiled at him.  
  
He ignored it, " So, what do you think?"  
  
" About what?" She took another bite of the crisp fruit.  
  
" About the room, the planet, Thelma. I don't know. Pick one!" He was suddenly being harsh. Why?  
  
Davenport looked back up to him. In her mind she saw that doorway. Black, it was always black, and yet it seemed to pulse with a life. It was cold. She was cold.  
  
" I've got a bad feeling. About all of it. I can't help but think it is all connected."  
  
" That's what the kids thought. Only, they think you're connected too."  
  
Startled she asked, " Why would they think that?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, " They say you've been acting strangely. Daydreaming and staring."  
  
" Everyone daydreams!" she felt defensive.  
  
" Not you." he had not meant it as a threat, or a low blow, but simply the truth. She knew it too.  
  
" So, what do YOU think of all this?" Good job TJ get the focus off you. If Goddard knew what she had done he gave no indication.  
  
" I think something is starting, but we'll get through it all right."  
  
" What makes you so sure?"  
  
" Well, we always do."  
  
" Well, what if this time it is different?"  
  
" With an attitude like that we're doomed before we get a chance to see what we're up against."  
  
" We may not HAVE a chance."  
  
" Why are you so down all the time?"  
  
" Why are you so calm?"  
  
They both huffed and looked away. Children, which is what they were... Little kids in adult bodies throwing tantrums at each other. How she detested the way he could bring that stubbornness out of her. Eyes narrowed as her brain began to check off all his faults: bossy, stubborn, childish, stronger than me, impossible, cold, crazy, always disagrees, reckless.  
  
" Define hero."  
  
' And did I mention confusing as hell?'  
  
" What?"  
  
Goddard turned back and looked her in the eyes, " What is a hero?"  
  
' Humor him,' the inner voice told her.  
  
" Okay. A hero is defined as ' a person who is remembered and honored for his/her courageous life and deeds; one who shows great courage." The look he gave her asked for more. " Or it can refer to the chief character in a story, play or poem."  
  
There was a brief silence as he digested the information.  
  
" Hm. And you? How would you define it? Or do you buy into all that fairy tale garbage?"  
  
Davenport was almost speechless, " Well, I. What's wrong with a fairy tale? The hero wins and rides off into the sunset with the princess. You know. Happily Ever After?"  
  
" True, but."  
  
" But what? Is there something so wrong with wanting the happy ending?" Her brow furrowed a bit.  
  
" No. NO, it's just that in real life there are no TRUE happy endings. At least, not yet. It's all in stories. I'm not sure such a thing really exists." IT almost seemed sad to him.  
  
" Perhaps, we haven't had a hero good enough to create one. But admit it."  
  
" Yeah, it's nice to WANT it." He seemed satisfied with her response.  
  
But she had to ask, " What does hero mean to you?"  
  
He laughed. So rare, so warm. Yet so sad. " I don't know. That's why I asked!"  
  
" Well you are referred to as a war hero. Shouldn't you know?" And immediately she regretted saying it. Those blue orbs became a darker color, and almost appeared hollow. Not only could she see his pain, but also it almost radiated off him.  
  
" WAR hero, TJ. No a hero. I've never created any perfect or true happy endings." Never in Davenport's meeting with the man had she ever seen him so exposed. Goddard, for all his power and macho exterior, became a small child. One whose parents had told him they did not love him any longer. It hurt to watch. She changed the subject.  
  
" Well, I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning to check out that hallway?"  
  
" Sure," It was flat and emotionless. Davenport wanted nothing more than to flee from him. And that is just what she did. The door swished shut behind her. Seth Goddard never even looked up.  
  
  
  
' That was so cold of me,' she thought wandering down the hall, ' and I complain he never shows me emotion. It's because I can't handle it. It must be so hard not to be able to express those pent up hurts. The students have each other, but whom do we have? No one it seems. We are both alone. He is expected to ignore his pains, suck it up and worry about everyone else. Meanwhile,' she recalled his void face, ' all that is inside.'  
  
" Is that the price he pays? The price for everybody else's happy ending?" TJ sucked in a quick, heavy breath, " And you're one of the cowards who gets the ending because of it."  
  
Overwhelmed, Davenport stopped thinking so much and realized where her wandering had taken her too. Somehow her feet traveled to the opening in the wall. Fear darted through her body. ' Why am I here?'  
  
" Speak the password and enter." Thelma stated from her crumpled position on the floor.  
  
" How can this be happening?" TJ asked out loud, Thelma should not work with out the crystal; it lay just where she had dropped it earlier.  
  
" Invalid. Speak the password and enter."  
  
She should have gone to get Goddard. She should have gotten away. She should have been smart. Instead, " Chrono," is what she said.  
  
Thelma clicked a few times before saying, " Valid. Please enter."  
  
Instead of doing what she should have, Davenport walked through the entrance.  
  
Inside the room was enormous. Or, it could have been extremely small. There was no way of really telling. The only light came from a small aqua orb spinning in the middle. The light only managed to illuminate a few feet all around it. A few feet and TJ Davenport as she warily circled the floating object. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Davenport wrenched around to find nothing but darkness. For a few seconds terror flowed through her veins as she realized she had no clue where the entrance was any longer.  
  
The orb gave a brief flicker and began to pulsate. It was warm and Davenport found herself drawn to it. Children's voices filled the room.  
  
" I see you!"  
  
" It's Chrono!"  
  
" Welcome!"  
  
" Chrono has arrived!"  
  
" Do not be afraid."  
  
" Play with us Chrono!"  
  
Dizzy spells became frequent as she stumbled closer to the light. Davenport's slender hand began to reach out. The children's voices went away. Replacing them were vaguely familiar adult voices.  
  
" She'll ruin it all!"  
  
". Wasn't supposed to be like this!"  
  
" Chrono no!"  
  
" Then it is decided."  
  
" Show her."  
  
It was finally time. So many years. So much darkness, and cold. Pulsing, breathing.  
  
Bumpum, bumpum, bumpum, bumpum..  
  
The room was completely dark. No orb glowed. The room was also completely empty.  
  
  
  
This was sort of a 9-11 thing for you to chew on.  
  
" We write our own fairy tales, my love. The lesson in this is that nothing can destroy what you are now. Every wound will heal." ~ The Vampire Lestat  
  
Never forget the heroes who strive everyday to make that TRUE happy ending.  
  
HOLY COW!!! IT'S MIDNIGHT!!! MUST GO TO SLEEP!!! Hope you liked the 3rd chapter. Let me know k? 


	4. Chapter 4: Earth

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Space Cases. If I did then it would not have been cancelled. I'd have taken a gun and gone to that office and.. 0.o oh, Um.. anyway.  
  
Sorry, this took so long. College. Heh. I hate my health problems too.  
  
WE ARE THE ALL SINGING ALL DANCING CRAP OF THE WORLD! --- YOU ARE NOT YOUR F****NG KHAKI'S!!  
  
We now deliver you to your regular scheduled fan fiction.  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 4: Earth  
  
Whispering out in the void around her. Whispering very near, and yet very far away. Words spoken but not heard. Words spoken, but not understood as if they are a different language. No. The words are spoken, but she cannot understand them because they are said in a whisper. She cannot hear them because they are to quiet. And yet, they are so loud that the sound is distorted, and once again no sense can be made out of them. Shouts out in the void around her. Shouts out in the darkness in every direction: above, to the sides, and below there is nothing but black creeping ever near.  
  
TJ Davenport clutched at her head trying to block out the deafening silences, and seal away the loud roars of speech being thrown about around her. Minutes, hours tick by as she desperately lays in the darkness waiting for the release. Her whole body screamed with the pain that the noise inflicted upon her senses. A language unknown to her extensive knowledge passed around and into her mind. It crawled about the air and entered her skin making it sting and seem to peel away. She could not understand any of it. No word to grasp hold of and she kept spinning in the void of dark threatening sentences.  
  
" Chrono."  
  
Eyes snapping open, TJ recognized that word. So familiar was it to her, and she latched on to it as if it were a life vest to keep her afloat in the black sea. The shouting, the whispering had stopped, and now that crushing silence enveloped her. Breath coming in deep gasps, TJ raised herself to her knees and looked around.  
  
' I shouldn't have entered the room. This was a big mistake. I shouldn't have. I want to leave. How? Where am.? I need help. Someone help me.' Davenport's eyes widened in terror and a single tear escaped and raced away from her.  
  
" SOMEONE HELP!!" The echo was violent and pummeled her ears. Hands covered her ears once more in a vain attempt to keep the noise out until it faded away. The silence returned. She was alone.  
  
Movement from above, and a small light descending towards her. TJ looked up. Floating down was a long green feather. In the darkness it almost glowed. The only comfort she had at the moment, and she was not about to give it up. Slowly she reached a hand up and touched the feather lightly with a finger.  
  
And it exploded in a burst of wind and droplets of water. But as the water hit the darkness colors began to appear. TJ shielded her face with an arm and watched as soon the wind and splashes created before her a new world. Soon, the wind became a breeze and rippled her red hair slightly before dying away completely.  
  
Davenport stood dumbfounded at the sight before her. A dense forest all around her. A jungle of greens and tree trunks, and even the air around her had made the change to thick and humid. Her heart began to quicken the longer she stared, and the longer she stared the more tangible her new surroundings became. Chirping birds, and insects made their mark on her ears. Droplets of humidity fell from lush leaves and made soft patting noises as they hit the dirt floor of the woods.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Someone was behind her. TJ whirled about to glance behind her. There, nestled between two large exotic trees was a small shack with thatched roofing and wooden sides. Small puffs of smoke rolled from a hole in the middle of the roof. The noise she heard came from with in the dwelling. Probably the sound of a fire crackling. Also from with in the shack came the sound of voices. Davenport drew closer to a gap in the side of the building, perhaps a window, and peered inside.  
  
Breath caught in her throat at the site before her. In the middle of the circular cabin sat a small birdlike child playing with an electronic device of some sort. ' So familiar,' TJ thought gazing at the small creature. It cooed and chirped as it played. Then a taller, thinner birdlike alien entered the room. Opening its mouth the adult began to speak to the child in a language she could not understand, but somehow found familiar. The speech was a beautiful combination of extended vowels, and occasional chirps or squawks. The small one looked up, gurgled at the adult, and ruffled its brilliantly colored plumage. A hand reached out and the adult took it pulling the baby into its arms. Feathers once again ruffled as the adult spoke more.  
  
' My goodness, ' Davenport breathed, ' they're Lumanians. These must be the females.' She recalled the message the Christa had saved from her sister ship so long ago. Curious, Goddard had asked Rosie to play the message with out the language decoder on, and this was what they had heard.  
  
Davenport continued to watch the two bird aliens interact. The loving actions between mother and daughter as they snuggled and frolicked about the home sent out loving vibes of family. Her heart sank a bit. ' Seven years. I'll be nearly forty-five then, and that's just to old. Past one's prime.'  
  
Suddenly, a loud bark came from behind her nearly knocking her over in her terror. A tall, striking male Lumanian stepped up behind her. Davenport jumped back and almost began to ramble out a slew of excuses when the male walked past her and into the shack. ' Had he seen me?' TJ questioned. ' No, he couldn't have.'  
  
Davenport returned her attention to the inner goings of the household. As the father entered both mother and child rushed to greet him in a warm hug. The big male said something that excited the child further, but seemed to dismay the female for she backed off, and slumped her posture. From a pocket in his uniquely styled jumpsuit the father produced an old Earth styled clock. It was round, golden, and illuminated the little girls eyes. She immediately took hold of it and began to stare. ' Where in the Sol System did they get that?'  
  
In a burst of what appeared to be anger, the mother Lumanian screeched something and fled the room. Behind her the child looked around confused from one parent to the other. Like any good father, the male went after her. ' I wonder what the hell's going on here?' Davenport's skin began to crawl, and she looked down.  
  
Before her the little Lumanian stood peering out the window. However, unlike her father she seemed to be looking directly at Davenport. Never had one been so close to this creature. Her feathers shimmered different colors as the light caught them in different angles. The head moved in short erratic gestures, and the eyes were piercingly purple. Unnerved by this, TJ backed away.  
  
The beak parted and the muscles on the sides of her face tightened. Vaguely, Davenport registered that she was smiling. It was creepy. The clock was being held up and away from the little thing as she offered the circular piece to TJ. For a second they made eye contact. Purple meets green.  
  
The hands on the clock began to rotate, slowly at first, but gradually faster and faster until the arms appeared to disappear. The whole jungle and air began to vibrate sending her vision into a blur as well. Background noises disappeared, what was tangible became droplets ones more, and the clock face glowed a piercing white. Davenport's arm came up to shield her face as once more the wind picked everything up and swirled it away. It was like watching a painting being rained on and blown away. Purple meets green.  
  
" What's happening to me?" TJ desperately calls.  
  
A giggle, and then the Lumanian child said, " Chrono!"  
  
Once again there is darkness, and a voice in amusement says, " Next.." 


	5. Chapter 5: Air

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I DO NOT own Space Cases in the physical sense. As an astral being, however, things are much much different. bahahaha!!!  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 5: Air  
  
TJ Davenport moaned loudly as her vision returned, and her head stopped throbbing. Slowly her brain began to process what she had witnessed. A Lumanian family, a clock, and a jungle planet did not seem all that relevant to anything in her life. None of it made sense. What was going on here?  
  
Her surroundings were black again, but this time Davenport found no fear with in her; just a nagging sense of irritation. Something, or someone was playing with her. This had to be all a dream, and she could not control a damned thing. An itching feeling spread throughout her back and muscles. TJ cursed violently and looked up. It was a feather. This one was yellow, and just like the past one it glowed in the black pit. Knowing what would happen Davenport stared at it as it fell, but avoided reaching out to it.  
  
" I don't think so. Not this time," she glared in annoyance. But that itching would not go away, and so she sighed and grabbed the feather just before it hit where the ground should have been. Closing her eyes, Davenport could hear and feel the environment changing rapidly about her. When all seemed quiet and safe the Martian opened her eyes.  
  
This scenery was much different than before. All was sand and dust, and Davenport was given the feeling that this was not just a desert, an entire place of dry heat; a parched wasteland of a planet. Before her stood a small boy with elongated ears, and a brilliant red trench coat. His blonde spiked hair stirred in a soft withering breeze as he stared forward onto the horizon. TJ walked up in front of him and waved her arms in his face. Sure enough, he was not able to see her. His eyes burned a deep aqua color, and he appeared a statue, always gazing forward. ' What on Mars is he looking at?' TJ wondered following his gaze.  
  
Sand and yellow rock as far as the eye could see, and yet this child seemed obsessed with it. ' It's so hot!' She thought and looked up to the sky. Above there was not one, but two suns sending their vibrant rays down to the dusty planet. ' No wonder,' Davenport noted squinting at the brightness.  
  
" I'll be so glad when this dream is over. It's way to warm here."  
  
The boy tensed. Had he heard her? No, but he was hearing something, and now TJ could hear it as well. It was a low rumble descending from above. Quickly, both child and TJ looked to the sky. Just before the suns stung her eyes, and she had to blink away the tears, Davenport glimpsed the outline of a ship. It was landing fast and kicking up so much of the dust on the planet floor that the suns were blocked out completely. Soon, she could no longer see the boy next to her either. Oddly, it registered in the back of TJ's mind that the dust was not real because she could breath, and not feel it hitting her. It merely blocked her vision.  
  
" GO ahead. You'll die too. What you are doing is terrible and immoral!"  
  
Was that the boy speaking?  
  
" You'll kill me, but she'll never stand for this! She'll stop you!" he shouted angrily into the storm of dust.  
  
" And who might SHE be?" The voice came muffled in response.  
  
' That voice. I know it from somewhere." TJ thought trying to see through the swirls of sand.  
  
" I would have thought you knew."  
  
" Why don't you enlighten me boy?"  
  
Davenport felt the smile spread across the boys face as he said, " Why, Chrono, of course."  
  
A gunshot echoed all around, and TJ Davenport was once again alone in the darkness of the pit.  
  
  
  
A/N: teehee. If you can guess whom the boy was based after I'll give you a virtual hug! Here's a hint. " Love and Peace!" 


	6. Chapter 6: Water

DISCLAIMER: ---___---;;;; Don't make me say it. Please no? Fine! I don't own Space Cases! Jeez.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 6: Water  
  
' He's dead. They shot him. Oh my god. Just a little boy, and they shot him.' TJ Davenport's mind screamed at her. ' Why was I shown that? That was horrible! Why? Why one so young? And that voice. The man with the gun, why do I know that voice?'  
  
" Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Ah, Neptunian, now there was a language she was familiar with.  
  
" You look so pale. I'm sure your journey was hard, but I am very honored to have you here." A young Neptunian girl, around three Earth years old, stood at the window of one of the colonies built on the planet. The pale white scales on her body seemed to shimmer in the florescent lighting of the hallway. Long blue hair rested against the back of her knees, as she stood before Davenport in a jumper skirt; common of the Neptunian children. In her small hands was a glass of water, and she offered it out to TJ smiling so broadly that her eyes were shut.  
  
Shakily Davenport took the cup of liquid out of her hands.  
  
" You're not going to like this," the little girl said still smiling that large smile.  
  
" What?" The dazed woman responded.  
  
" You're such a gentle soul."  
  
Before another word could be spoken a laser blast shattered the window. The smile plastered on the child's face dissipated as she slowly fell to the left; her eyes opening in the process. Purple meets green. Davenport's eyes widened in horror as the small body hit the ground, bounced and crumpled in a heap. No noise penetrated the hall except for the hiss of Oxygen escaping the small hole in the glass. Dark, black liquid began to pool underneath the child's stiff body.  
  
TJ's breath came in quick gulps, as she watched the dead body before her. Slowly her eyes and head shifted to look at the hole, and then to the outside. Just as before there was a ship, and this time she caught a glimpse of its bottom before it disappeared into the high nighttime clouds of Neptune. The small pattern of a skull and two cross bones imprinted itself into her mind.  
  
The vision wavered and returned Davenport to the black surroundings. The only sound her ragged breath. " She's dead," stammered the woman, " Murder." And promptly TJ Davenport passed out.  
  
A/N: doododododod.. I love short confusing chapters don't you!? ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

DISCLAIMER: I feel like crying. No I don't own space cases.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 7: Fire  
  
The Neptunian girl stepped up beside the boy in the red coat.  
  
" I told you it wasn't going to please her," she said in irritation.  
  
" We HAD to show her. She wills top it now."  
  
" Will she? Somehow I don't think so. I have a feeling it is all in vain."  
  
" She is the ONLY one who has the chance."  
  
" Perhaps, but is it fair? Is it fair to put the fate of all in one persons hands?"  
  
" She's the only one to stop it!"  
  
" Is she strong enough to carry fate in her hands? Could she wield it when the moment finally calls?"  
  
" She will when that time comes."  
  
" But she will be all alone in this."  
  
" She will be strong!"  
  
" I think she is more fragile than you believe her to be."  
  
The boy sighed and stepped back away from the red haired woman's body before him. " She will be our savior, or the road to the demise of all."  
  
The little purple eyes bore into his skin, " And so you will leave it for her to decide."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mars colony was the perfect place to grow up. Especially for a high- class intelligent girl such as herself. TJ smiled as she gazed down into a crib. Inside a baby with small tufts of auburn hair giggled and wiggled up at her. This dream was so different from the rest. This was home, and that was her in the crib. So young and the future before her not yet planned out. So many chances, and so many new things to see and do. A chance to grow up full of warmth and light, and friends. ' How I would love to do it all over again.' TJ thought.  
  
There was a click from behind her as her father entered the room and stepped over to the crib. He lovingly placed a hand on her younger self's stomach and tickled her. The baby squealed with delight and wiggled uncontrollably. A deep chuckle came from his throat. If only she had known this side of her dad. He only seemed like the hard working principal to her in later years. Always urging her to study harder, and succeed. No time for frivolity or insane things such as friends. No, the future was about succeeding and becoming the woman her father had wanted her to be.  
  
She watched as her father, principal Davenport turned and left the room again. Before leaving he turned about and said to the baby, " You are meant for great things. I only hope you'll be ready for them all." And he was gone again. TJ turned to take another look at her.  
  
" Oh!" She yelped. Baby Davenport giggled as she played with a large rounded Earth clock. The hands on it beginning to spin faster.  
  
Suddenly the whole room burst into flames, and TJ began to cough as the smoke infiltrated her lungs. Somewhere a baby cried, a boy in a coat yelled, " She won't stand for this!" a Neptunian child being shot in the head, and the crew of the Christa was shouting her name. The flames flickered all around her, and just when all hope was lost she saw him. Goddard ran up to her, grabbed her hand, and hauled her to her feet.  
  
" No time to explain," and they began to run. They were running down the corridors of a strange ship.  
  
" You came back for me?" Davenport found herself saying.  
  
" Did you think I would just leave you here?" Goddard sounded incredulous as he picked the pace up.  
  
" Well, yes. After all. You know what I am. I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
" Let's discuss this later. Right now we need to head for the," he came to a crashing halt, " YOU!" Goddard spat.  
  
" That's right. And this is good bye."  
  
Davenport saw a small bead of red light hit Goddard between the eyes. ' Oh no. A laser site! I won't. Not this time!'  
  
The weapon's trigger was pulled, the blast rang out, and the color red washed over everything.  
  
  
  
" Is it fair?"  
  
" She is the only one."  
  
" Then it is settled. We leave it all in your hands.... TJ Davenport."  
  
" 


	8. Chapter 8: Papercut

DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't it be great if I owned Space Cases? Yeah, that'd be cool.  
  
Hey!!!! Look, a small bit of the plot is starting to develop in this chapter! Woohoo! ^_^ ::Gets out noise makers::  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 8: Papercut  
  
" This is Goddard's log at 1200 hours. Many strange things have happened the past few days. Frankly I'm not sure what to make of any of it. First is the ships decision to take us to a planet that for all purposes may not even be friendly. No scans have detected any life forms on it, but the Christa refuses to go anywhere else. I was unnerved to hear from Thelma, whom we just recently got back online, that the Christa has ' gone silent' to her. What this may mean I do not know. Also was the appearance of that new room in the hallway on level 6. It is gone now, and we won't know what was in it until Assistant Principal TJ Davenport wakes up. Suzee found her lying on the floor near where the opening to the room had been. Miss Davenport was apparently out cold, and scans indicate she suffered a severe blow to her head. Another disturbing fact was that somehow she had inhaled an unhealthy amount of smoke. No ship memories recall any fires on board. I'm awaiting Miss Davenport's recovery to question her, because it would seem that all answers lie within her. Recently she has been acting out of her norm, and I know it's absurd to make such a guess, bit I get the feeling all this is in some way related to her. Our current position is five Earth standard hours from the unknown planet, and everyone's on edge. Goddard out."  
  
Seth Goddard turned off the compupad and slouched deep into the lounge couch. Harlan, Radu, and Bova were in the command post keeping watch. Suzee was running routine system checks in the engine room with Thelma, and Rosie was in med lab overseeing TJ Davenport's recovery. A wave of guilt passed quickly over Goddard's features at the thought of the red haired woman. ' If only I hadn't been so absorbed in my own emotions. I might have been able to do something about her going down to that hallway.' Seth knew these thoughts were futile, that there was, in fact nothing he could have done to prevent this, but it was his job. It was his job to keep everyone alive, to keep everyone safe, and that included Miss Davenport. Forcefully, he pushed thoughts and visions out of his mind of what he would do if anything ever DID happen to TJ. Seth hated when those images cluttered his thoughts and distracted him from other matters. More importantly, he hated the pit of fear it created in his stomach. ' Unofficial STARDOG Rule 35: Don't get attached Seth. Not to anything, and especially, anyone.'  
  
" Damn it." He cursed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, but surely, sensation began to filter back through Davenport. She could feel the med lab chair beneath her, and the rapid clicks of someone typing on one of the computer systems. Throbbing pain in her head, and a sore ache in all her muscles reached through to her brain as well. Opening her eyes, and blinking away the tears brought on by the light, TJ looked around. In the corner on another chair was the young Mercurian napping soundly. The teacher smiled at the young girls sleeping features. She inhaled deeply, and finally noticed the tubes sticking from her nose feeding her oxygen in a rhythmic fashion.  
  
' Rosie is becoming quite the little doctor,' Davenport acknowledged trying to sit up. This was no easy task she noticed as all her muscles began to protest the movement. A trembling hand moved up to remove the hose and finally TJ reached an upright position.  
  
Taking a deep breath and exhaling it Davenport found her throat parched and dry. She wanted a drink. Quite suddenly a flash of intense pain ripped through TJ's mind and she cried out accordingly.  
  
" Would you like something to drink?"  
  
" I have a feeling it's all in vain."  
  
Rosie's warm arms were on her shoulders.  
  
" Miss Davenport! You shouldn't be making so many movements right away. You were hit really hard in the head. It made your nose bleed whatever hit you."  
  
Cautiously TJ removed the hose the rest of the way and touched the skin beneath her nose. Sure enough, the small crusts of dried blood were still there. Confusion trickled into Davenport and her head began to throb again.  
  
" What happened to me?"  
  
" Suzee found you this morning in the level 6 hallway. You were out cold, and bleeding from the nose and ear. Commander Goddard helped get you here, and you've been asleep ever since."  
  
" No, Rosie, dear. What happened before that?"  
  
" We were going to ask you. You don't remember what hit you?"  
  
" No. I recall talking to Goddard last night, and then.."  
  
" And then?" Her small features creased with worry.  
  
A small Neptunian child.  
  
" It's in your hands now."  
  
A gunshot.  
  
" The fate of all."  
  
TJ's hands held her head in misery. A moan escaped her throat. In the background of her screaming mind she heard Rosie calling for Commander Goddard.  
  
" Great things."  
  
" One person."  
  
" The ONLY one."  
  
" All in vain."  
  
" Savior, or demise?"  
  
" Chrono..!!"  
  
" SAVE US!"  
  
A gunshot, and all is red.  
  
" NO!" Her whole body jolted up and off the chair.  
  
As her feet hit the floor her legs lost all will to hold her upright and she began to topple forward. Luckily, Goddard had just arrived and grabbed hold of her quickly.  
  
Returning her to the sitting position he said, " Don't over do it now. Try and just sit still okay?"  
  
" I'm so confused. All these voices, and pictures."  
  
Rosie and Goddard both pulled back and stared at her blankly. Tears filled TJ's eyes.  
  
" I think I'm going crazy."  
  
Startled and worried the Mercurian backed away further. The Commander glanced at her and spoke quickly, " Rosie, why don't you head on up to the command post. I'm sure they could use your help with something." She nodded and walked from the room. As the door slid shut she cast one last glance over her shoulder to her tormented teacher.  
  
There was a heavy silence before Goddard snapped loudly, " What the hell is wrong with you Miss Davenport?"  
  
She flinched away from him saying, " I know. That was a stupid thing to say in front of Rosie."  
  
Angrily he spat, " Yes it was! You scared the blue blazes out of her!"  
  
" I'm sorry," and she felt her eyes water again.  
  
" And it's not just that. I want to know what's wrong with you. You oversleep, you space out in the middle of conversations, and now you're babbling about voices in your head! You owe me an explanation."  
  
' Why?' She thought viscously, ' So you can call me crazy? So you can just further prove what I already know?' TJ's eyes stung with the tears of anger as they flew up to meet his in defiance.  
  
" No. You don't get out of this. No more avoiding topics, or changing subjects."  
  
His eyes were a cold, icy blue and solidly piercing through her. 'Damn him. Who does he think he is? How dare he treat me like a child? I don't have to take this!'  
  
Blue meets green. The whole story came tumbling from her chapped lips. Everything from her first dream, to her latest episode in the room, and all the while Goddard stood before her staring her down. His face was placid; no muscles even twitched.  
  
" And then whoever it was shot that poor little girl right in front of me! IT was horrible! All that blood. I'm so tired and confused. I don't believe in 'visions' or 'messages' from my head." Here she paused to take a good look at The Commander. He had not said or word, nor moved the whole time, but she was given the impression he had listened closely. The silence in the room was thick. She could not stand it because it reminded her of the black room. " Am I crazy Commander Goddard?"  
  
If it astounded her when he became Commander Goddard, then it was even more of a spectacle to see him do the reverse. Furrowed eyebrows relaxed and his face became almost warm and inviting.  
  
Seth said, " Rosie is very worried about you. You know that right?"  
  
' I don't get him!' Her mind tried to catch up with his sudden mood swing, but it could not. The tears pricked her eyes again in her frustration.  
  
Calmly he drew closer and began to slowly dismantle the other wires attached to her. His touch was light and gentle. It was as if he feared she would shatter like glass. Davenport felt blood rush to her cheeks. She had never really been this close to the man. Her eyes averted to the ground. However, she felt his gaze on her and knew she had to say something more.  
  
" I'm worried about me too."  
  
He did not answer. He continued to unhook her from the machines in the med lab.  
  
" I think she is more fragile than she herself believes..."  
  
" Chrono," and it was almost sad.  
  
TJ's eyes brimmed with tears. Her vision blurred because of it.  
  
" Hey, don't cry or anything," Goddard stumbled moving away again.  
  
" I just need to know," her voice pleaded, " I need to know. Am I losing my mind?"  
  
Damn that Commander Goddard, ' you'll be fine. Everyone has an episode after being in space THIS long." It was stated flatly. Having said that he turned to leave.  
  
' Come on Seth. That's just cold.'  
  
' But I have to be unaffected.'  
  
Goddard cursed at his own inner voices.  
  
" Besides, Radu and Suzee found traces of Carbon Monoxide around the entrance to that room. You probably were exposed to it to long." He lied through his teeth. He needed time to process the mound of confusion she had just rattled off to him.  
  
TJ Davenport breathed a sigh of relief at his answer.  
  
" Commander?" Harlan's voice said over the system.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" We're being hailed."  
  
" By whom?"  
  
" The unknown planet."  
  
" On my way."  
  
A/N: NO THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A G/D FIC. HOWEVER, THAT IS THE PAIRING THAT IS IMPLIED. YES. THERE WILL BE MORE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS SOON. YES, THE PLOT IS DEVELOPING. SLOWLY, BUT DEAL WITH IT K? TRUST IN ME, FOR I HAVE MANY FUN THINGS TO DO IN THIS FANFICTION. BAHAHAHAHA! 


	9. Chapter 9: Humanoid Typhoon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Space Cases or its characters.  
  
College. so. Time consuming! X_X  
  
Chapter 9  
  
" Humanoid Typhoon"  
  
Not to boost his ego, or exaggerate his finer qualities, but he was indeed, possibly, the most dangerous man in the galaxy. He was tall, slim, and strikingly good-looking. There was hardness about his features that kept enemies out of his way, and he was most grateful for that. Inside his head, behind crystal blue eyes, was over a thousand military codes, two hundred ways to kill a man with out the use of a projectile weapon, and of course the most effective way of slaying even the toughest Andromedan. In fact the Andromedan's strength and hearing were the only real threat to him and his mission. If he so chose he could pass under any radar, shoot with pinpoint accuracy from any distance, and swindle his way out of every predicament imaginable. And he owed it all to his twin. Whatever his twin knew, he knew as well. The only difference between them seemed to be that he alone had the courage to put all these skills to use.  
  
It infuriated him to think of his duplicate, and all that wasted knowledge kept closed behind those eyes. Rage boiled his vision as he looked through the glass at his latest victim; a small Neptunian child. Her blood smeared across the floor. It reminded him of his last encounter with his twin.  
  
" Think of it Seth! Think of all that we could accomplish! We could do such great things!" He yelled over the din of the fire, ignoring the dead bodies of the other two twins nearby.  
  
" What great things? Killing? Murdering?" Seth spat through the blood that came up from his throat.  
  
" After all this time and you still refuse to see what you really are! God Seth! You've learned all these things, and you waste them! The UPP gave you knowledge, revealed to you things any other being might have faltered under, and no other soldier was trusted with, but you came out on top! Why do you constantly ignore who they made you?" He grabbed his twin by the neck and lifted him so they were face to face.  
  
" Because I have to be better than that. I have to be better than what they made me out to be. I have to be better than what you have lowered yourself to be."  
  
He could feel the smile cross his features, " And what might that be dear brother?"  
  
" A murderer. A monster!"  
  
" A SOLDIER!" He laughed and tossed his broken twin back to the floor. " That is what I am! I am a soldier! I have been trained to kill, and that is what I will do!"  
  
" You're a monster." Seth coughed.  
  
" Hah! You forget brother, if I am a monster, then so are you! We are the same!"  
  
" I will never be like you."  
  
" But you are, and that is what makes you so mad. At one time you were a killing machine just like me! You were a soldier, and a damned good one at that. What have the years done to you? You've become soft, vulnerable, weak," he took a step back and gestured to the mutilated bodies around him, " But look. You see. Inside of you that monster still lurks in hidden chambers. I've proven that for you today. You probably didn't even know you could kill with such efficiency anymore did you? I'm just sorry I had to sacrifice my other two siblings to prove it to you."  
  
" I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" Seth screamed from his pained position on the floor. Seth's blood, the same blood that flowed in his body, washed over the tiles away from his wounds. Seth's blood began to mingle with his own upon the floor. The Twin noticed how they resembled each other in color, but not in substance. His was thicker, richer even than his original.  
  
" I see now. You deny your true self. You deny me. We will never be able to be as one until you realize that we are indeed the same. You, my older brother, my maker, my original, you must come to realize what truly lies inside you before we can become great."  
  
He turned and started to walk away, " Well, until that day comes, when you finally come to terms with your true nature, I will continue to exceed you. I will surpass the original Seth Goddard. I will truly be the perfect soldier. I am filled with your knowledge. True, the knowledge wreaks terrible things, but at least it does not go to waste. I use it, and therefore I am useful. You on the other hand, are useless." He left.  
  
' No,' He thought as he turned away from the young girls corpse,' I am not the most dangerous man in the universe. There is one who could over throw me.'  
  
Slowly he pulled the large clock from his pocket, and began to turn the dials. The Neptunian landscape faded away. Wind wrapped harshly at his long, dark trench coat, and he holstered the large silver laser gun into its proper place at his thigh. The hands on the clock spun fast and the view around him became blurred, moving as fast as the clock itself.  
  
' Ah yes. Dear Seth, I hope I see the day you finally realize what you truly are. Then we may truly be siblings. How I long for you brother.'  
  
" All I want is purpose. Something to give my creation meaning."  
  
" And I have given it to you."  
  
So involved with thoughts of his other half, The Twin failed to notice his surroundings becoming real once more. The clock came to a stop, and he pocketed it once more. In front of him stood the one man that had given his life any meaning. This man had given him a mission so that he could put himself to use. The Twin owed him everything, and would do anything for him.  
  
The Twin felt the hard floor of a space ship finally appear beneath his feet. His savior grinned at him devilishly. " I assume you completed this mission successfully?"  
  
The Twin nodded.  
  
" Good. I've got a new one already. Just given to me by the empress, and this one will be tough, but you might enjoy it. I know I will."  
  
" Am I to understand, sir, that you will be accompanying on this?"  
  
" Yes. This mission involves an old friend of mine," the man reached up and slowly ran a finger down a hideous scar on his face. " And you. You will finally be able to reunite with your original."  
  
" It's been so many years," the Twin's voice almost caught in his throat with excitement. After composing himself he asked, " Who is the target? It is not Seth himself is it?"  
  
" Nope, even better." He turned, stringy blonde hair flapping behind him, "Show our friend the new target."  
  
Before the sentence was completely out of his mouth a cat-like beast materialized next to him with a small envelope. He handed it to The Twin who opened it and with drew a photo. " This is the last Chrono? She's older than the other two were."  
  
" Ah, yes. But she has no idea of the powers she was given. In fact she was never meant to receive them. It was an accident."  
  
" Then why doesn't Clover deal with this herself?"  
  
" Because. The last Chrono has somehow stumbled upon her. Everything must now be very secret. If she attacks then there's a chance it will all go to hell. No, it's much safer if we continue the dirty work."  
  
" Then, this Chrono is an innocent? An unfortunate soul that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now she must pay for it with her very existence?"  
  
" I love the way you simplify things H.T." The pirate cackled.  
  
H.T. stared at the picture, memorizing his latest victim's every feature. She was not all that bad a subject really, fire red hair, green eyes, and what a very feminine figure. This was going to be most enjoyable. If only he knew how his twin factored into this hunt.  
  
" Are you ready for your history lesson?"  
  
H.T. drew his eyes away from the picture, " Yes, sir. Teach me. Teach me all there is to know about this one. This," he paused scanning the bottom of the photograph, " This, TJ Davenport."  
  
  
  
Galaxies away, in a small jungle cottage, a youthful Lumanian woman peered out of her window. Something was coming. Her purple eyes narrowed in annoyance, and her colorful feathers ruffled as she stared up at the sky. When she spoke it was a hiss of hatred, " Chrono...."  
  
TEEHEE. I needed a break from the Davenport perspective. I had originally intended this chapter for later, but ho well. It fits nicely here too. Yep, you'll be finding if you haven't watched sc in a while you might want to re watch them (if you can) because I start bringing up some old stuff that was not explained, and new takes on things that were. Please Review!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Clover

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Space Cases or any of its characters. All original characters are mine.  
  
  
  
I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this fic. I'm having fun making it, and it's sequel.. 0_0 Did I just type that out loud?! Uh uh.. Erase that from your memory! Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Clover  
  
The cottage was cozy and warm as it sat nestled in the lush jungles of the planet. Or what was left of them. Lumania was so over populated that her spot was in fact the only few acres left on the planet that was original. Enclosed in a small glass dome in the middle of the great city Lumina, Clover was given special treatment over all other Lumanians. After all, she was the Chrono. The cottage had been her house since she had memories, and the gentle times she had with her parents there warmed her heart. Clover could trace her lineage in that house back almost a thousand years. Her mother had been the Chrono, and when she was born the powers were passed along to her. And her child would be bestowed the powers too.  
  
Leaving her utterly powerless. Sudden bitterness erupted from Clover, and her bright feathers ruffled violently. She had trusted the enemy, why? She had given over her only child for one selfish purpose, and now she paid for it every second of every day. Clover recalled that horrible day when she met the Empress the first time. That one was clever, full of dreamy words, and lizard like trickery. Insane ideals were brought to Clover, and in her need for revenge she lost that which she never even knew she held so dear.  
  
" My child," she whispered gazing at the star-studded sky above the glass covering. Only after the exchange had been made did Clover understand the magnitude of her mistake. When the leaders of her race questioned her about the disappearance of her child she did the only thing that would save her neck. She lied. She had told them that the Spung had captured the egg, and now possessed the power. In actuality it was not a complete lie, but the Lumanian government swore war upon the Spung.  
  
Months had passed since that time, and patiently, Clover waited in her lonely, home. Outside the whole planet prepared for war with the Spung, and she was utterly left alone. She was of no more use to the government with out her powers, but they could not get rid of her out of respect for the lineage. And so she sat, and waited, and pondered, and regretted. No creature, especially not her own child deserved this burden. After all this time, and she finally knew what had to be done. However, betraying the Empress was not going to be easy. No, she would have to get someone else to collect the clocks for her.  
  
Suddenly the dining room wall faded and the image of the Empress appeared upon it. Clover jumped. It was always still a shock to see such a creature. ' Damnable creature,' she thought. But why was she contacting her after all this time? Before she had time to greet this one, the Empress spoke.  
  
" You're child is coming to you," the Empress stated sharply.  
  
Clover was in shock, " My child? Coming here? But why?"  
  
" I don't know. Perhaps she is up to something with this breech of contract. Perhaps you can ask when she arrives." The Empress hissed bitterly.  
  
" I told you she would be no fool. After all this time though, why would she come to this planet? After all, she knows what is going on between the races."  
  
" And she knows what she is, and what the Lumanians wish to use her for. Perhaps she has forgotten where her loyalties lie." The way she used the phrase Lumanians gave Clover the impression that the Empress was at the end of her rope with the race.  
  
' Good,' she thought, ' let my child come to me. I will see what she is up to, and together maybe we can fix all this.'  
  
" And there is something else. You're daughter, for reasons she will not expose, has transferred some of her power to a human."  
  
" A human?" Clover's eyes widened, " But why? They have nothing to do with all this. Besides, their physical make up couldn't possibly harness such power, and be able to use it at the same time. And you say she gives no explanation?"  
  
" Yes, in fact. Your dear child has not said a word to anyone, except for that accursed broken android, since she left the Star academy."  
  
Clover could not respond. What was happening? Why were the humans being manipulated into all this? This was not fair.  
  
" There is too much at stake, to many lives, for your daughter to be having her own agenda. No one will get any happy ending should she continue on this course of action." The Empress was no longer hiding her malice.  
  
" Yes. I agree with much of what you say. It is curious that she would do such a transfer. That power was not meant for fragile minds of men. It was wrong of her. I fear this will all end badly my queen."  
  
" It had better not."  
  
" And what would you have me do? I've never met my own child, as you made it so. Who's to say she will even speak to me? Maybe I can speak to the people who have."  
  
" NO! You must not come in contact with any of them. They must not know of anything that goes on. Especially nothing to do with the Chrono. That would be most disastrous."  
  
" But if that one who was given a fragment.. She should have had the dreams of my people by now. My child would have seen to that, for what reasons we have yet to discover."  
  
" The one given the power is exceptionally bright minded. The visions will probably be passed off as weird dreams. In any case I must go. Go to your child. Fix this." And with that the Empress was gone.  
  
Clover's feathers rustled again in agitation. Little did the Empress know she had already begun to fix this. All though this new information concerning her child had not been factored in. ' I wonder if the other two clocks have been found and are being brought to me?' She shifted her gaze back to the sky.  
  
There was a low rumble and then she saw it. The outline of a ship coming through the atmosphere towards the landing bay of the city. No doubt. It was her child. Her beautiful child that she never witnessed being hatched, or spent time with. Clover waited as the ship got closer to see the fine golden and purple colorings of a Lumanian cruiser. Instead, however, the ship was silver. Clover cried out in agony. Her child was silver. No, the skin had been peeled from her, and imbedded in the silver skin were even deeper scars of white.  
  
Rage built up behind her eyes. These creatures had brutally massacred her only offspring. As her daughter landed near the port she shouted out, " WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?"  
  
" They won't hurt you any longer. I won't let them. I'm going to change all of this back to the way it was meant to be. As soon as those wretched human pirates get those fragments. My poor, child. I made a mistake, and I'm going to fix it. Stay there Christa, mommy's coming."  
  
As Clover ran from the hutch and toward the door to the dome she failed to notice the audio light still displayed on the computer screen. The Empress sat back in her chair light years from Lumania, and sighed.  
  
" I knew this would be hard for you. I never expected you to be the one behind it all. You are such a hypocrite. You shame your daughter and I for involving innocent beings, and yet you yourself hired innocents of your own. Oh, well, I suppose they're not innocents anymore."  
  
Reaching over the Empress pressed another button. She waited as the signal was sent out. After a few silent moments a call was returned and an ugly man with long blond hair and a scar appeared on her screen.  
  
" Reaver here, state your busine." the pirate trailed off.  
  
Laughing the Empress said, " Do not look so shocked. After all we Spung are the scars of the galaxy. Why would you not expect us to call upon YOU for a trade? You have been collecting clocks am I right? For a Lumanian?"  
  
" That's right. And she is paying us a fine price too."  
  
" I'll pay you triple that if you retrieve this next clock for me."  
  
The pirate's eyes widened, " With all due respect ma'am that is a lot of interstellar credits!"  
  
" And what is money to the daughter of a Spung warlord? You will do as I say."  
  
" Sure thing," he paused then added, ' We'll get right on your assignment after we deliver the first two clocks to the Lumanian. Understand we can't override previous contracts. It's untrustworthy." His grin spread across his face.  
  
" SO you are traveling to Lumania?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good. Because that is where the clock I wish to have just arrived. I will send you the picture of the person who owns it, and I expect nothing but the best from you." This time she paused then added, " And should anyone try and stop you Reaver, deal with them as you see fit." There was an undertone that not even this addlebrained school drop out could miss.  
  
He seemed taken back, " Your excellency, aren't you a good guy? Is sending killers out part of what you believe in?"  
  
" We do what we must in order to accomplish our goals. I leave you to the details." With that she shut off the link.  
  
Long auburn hair fell in soft tresses around her green face as she stared down into her hands. Had she become the monster so many people believed her people to be? The future she so wanted, that she had seen, long ago was now gone, and she wanted it back. Whatever it takes, she would be with Radu.  
  
" Whatever it takes," she murmured drifting to sleep in the chair. 


	11. Chapter 11: Her Dream

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPACE CASES or its original characters. I am merely having some fun with them.  
  
Sorry it's been so long. Had some issues. You understand.  
  
Nny The Stampede  
  
All poems in this chapter are copyright of Paula Meehan. Her poems rock my world.  
  
Chrono: Chapter 11  
  
White Reflection  
  
The sunlight fell casually through the tall glass windows of the museum. Normally the vast halls would be bustling with creatures either visiting or working. On this day only one being roamed the halls and chambers that held so many ancient treasures. This day was special because the planet had gone to war, and so it seemed inappropriate for anyone of the species to enjoy leisure activities such as this. She, however, was not part of that species, and as her wandering eyes took her through the many doorways in the museum she reasoned that she did not have to feel out of place.  
  
But Davenport did. The museum was actually closed, but Lumanian higher ups deemed it okay for the crew to have access to whatever they wanted during their stay. TJ's brow furrowed as she re-called how easy it had been to arrive at the unknown planet. Even though both parties seemed equally shocked at the arrival of the Christa and her crew, the Lumanian people had adjusted rapidly. ' Too rapidly,' she thought, ' any civilization, especially one at war, would most certainly have checks for new arrivals. We were waved on through almost immediately.' Davenport recalled the expression on the docking Lumanian's face melt from complete shock to forced warmth and welcome.  
  
' Why was that? Could it be that they were not expecting to find five other species of beings aboard one of their own ships?' Davenport smiled and shook her head, ' Well, that WOULD be a good reason now wouldn't it? I'm thinking too much into all this. Perhaps Lumanian's are by nature very friendly.'  
  
Her mind drifted to the rest of the crew, who probably were not even awake at this hour of the morning. It was simply because she did not want to sleep that brought TJ out of the hospitable homes they had been given. Wandering was not normally in her character, but the museum seemed like a safe place to do just that. When she was little museums and libraries used to keep Davenport occupied and safe for hours on end. This being a whole museum dedicated to a new alien civilization, well, who would not be interested?  
  
TJ stopped by a particular display. Inside it was a small piece of wood fixed with a chipped stone. The label beneath it read: "FIRST HATCHET" Below that was a date that she did not understand. She smiled again at the ease the translators made reading the Lumanian written language. A small chip clipped to her right ear and she could understand and read most of the Lumanian language. It really was a marvel.  
  
The next display held a small picture of what appeared to be two sticks creating fire. It was drawn in colored inks made by different fruits, according to the manuscript next to it. ' Millions of years, and millions of light years, and still we're not that different,' TJ thought. Walking on she discovered another room, and entered it.  
  
It was dimly lit compared to the hallways and other chambers, and it took several moments for her eyes to adjust. When they did she gasped. The room was circular, and lit by what looked like tall stained-glass windows. Each window depicted a body, sapiens in nature, dangling in the middle of the picture. The first window held its imaginary captive in a green hue, the middle a crimson color, and the last in a golden color. In the middle of the room stood a small pillar. On it was inscribed many letters. A soft trickling of water echoed from the walls, and bits of the reflection danced across everything.  
  
Davenport moved closer to the pillar in order to read what it said. To her surprise the writing she could decipher was in English of Earth. The other word she recognized lay at the top of the pillar.  
  
" Chrono," she read aloud. Frantically she began to read what she could below the chilling word.  
  
This is the fountain. You could overlook it from a balcony. I would cup cool water under the moon's reflection Occluding the lines on my palm.  
  
I would carry this small moon for you Through the city's narrow streets, through Blighted raging days to fling it at your feet: a spent coin thrown down on cobbles.  
  
I would wear a white dress edged with poppies, I would pin golden rings in my ears and walk the edge of the fountain round to spin you a fatal story.  
  
The square would be bereft of chanting Children, of men at games of chess, Of women bearing home goods from market And cats who ought be napping on the sills.  
  
My thirteen plots are all the same. I borrow all my maps.  
  
" They're all poems."  
  
" That's right. Poems written long ago and in many different languages," the soft voice cooed from behind her. Davenport turned around to see a tall female Lumanian. Her plumage was strikingly more brilliant than others, and her eyes burned a color of purple TJ could only imagine in her dreams.  
  
Cautiously she asked, " Who wrote them?"  
  
" The Chrono of course." She answered lazily.  
  
" And just what is the Chrono?"  
  
" The Chrono is time itself. Anyone knows that."  
  
" Well, I didn't. Please, could you tell me about this?"  
  
" About the Chrono?"  
  
" Yes. Anything you know." TJ said anxiously.  
  
" Anything? I know quite a lot about the Chrono. You could say it is my specialty. What is it you would LIKE to know?" Her voice was still slow, and non-committal.  
  
Davenport glanced at her, then back at the pillar and three windows. ' Those dreams.. This planet. And now this room. I MUST get some answers.' She turned back around and said, " Tell me everything. Everything you know."  
  
Sorry this chapter sucked. I've got a lot more, I just need to type it. Expect 5 or six more chapters to be up with in the next few days. Please continue to review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Red Shirt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Space Cases and its characters. However, I am currently trying to fix this horrible wrongdoing.  
  
(A/N) Sorry it's been so long. I do intend to finish this thing. College had me pinned down on top of my lack of desire to write anything. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It's like giving me a dog treat.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 12: Red Shirt  
  
Showering was always a positive thing to do. There was certainly nothing like the feeling of rushing water on ones skin as it cascaded over and washed away dirt, grime, and the occasional presence of stress. But the process of showering would be completely useless if it were not for the wonderful inventions of soap and shampoo. These thoughts calmly strolled through Seth Goddard's brain as he exited the showering stall in his current home away from home. (A/n: I had surgery recently, and I couldn't shower for 8 days. And let me tell you sponge baths only get you so far.)  
  
Wrapping himself he went to stand in front of a mirror. At least, he hoped that was what it was. Before it was a sink, much like other bathrooms in the galaxy. The Lumanians, despite their appearance did not seem all that different in mannerisms than any other species the universe had to offer. Seth sighed upon inspection of his features. The lines under his eyes seemed noticeably darker from a few days ago, and the rest of his face seemed drawn. This trip was certainly wearing him down. There was nothing more tiresome than trying to keep five young teenagers alive in the deepest parts of space.  
  
'But they've grown tremendously since the day we boarded the ship. They can almost be called adults,' Goddard chided himself. It was true that as of lately he had come to treat the young crew as he would any other crew. Every one of them was beginning to show great promise.  
  
'Promise for what?' The thought had never really bothered the Commander until now. What did the future hold for his unlikely crew? The Lumanians had basically impounded and for some reason quarantined the Christa when they arrived. For a few hair-raising moments he thought they were in big trouble due to something with Thelma, but the military never elaborated. Thankfully the government did not find them to be hostiles, or, well, he did not want to think about those things this early in the morning. With the Lumanians about to go to war he and his crew would have to be on their guard. But unfortunately it left them with no way to leave the planet. He would have to bring this up with someone today if possible.  
  
War with the Spung, in any galaxy, was a serious matter. This was not likely to be a fast or mellow war. From what Goddard could tell the Lumanians, all though mostly interested science and the development of technology were most certainly capable of defending themselves. After all had he not seen the proof that one of their cruisers could blow a Spung- kill cruiser out of the black waters of space?  
  
'But remember how ruined the Christa's sister ship had been?' In the end both sides seemed to have lost really. Not that he doubted the races reasons for the war, but he did wonder what would cause a normally quiet civilization to suddenly want to take on the biggest war-like civilization in the galaxy. Perhaps there was more to the Lumanians than was being let on. The UPP did not even know the Lumanian race existed. Otherwise Seth might have been able to offer them assistance. How the UPP would just love the chance to take on the Spung again, and this time really send them off with their tales between their legs. Literally.  
  
As Seth found his cleaned clothes to put on his mind drifted to the fact that this was certainly the closest thing any of the crew was going to get to a shore leave. There was no doubt that every single one of them needed this. Especially TJ Davenport. However, he pushed those sinister thoughts out of his minds vision. He should not be worrying, and thinking everything wrong. He should be enjoying today at least, and that was just what he planned to do when he caught his finger in the zipper of his pants.  
  
"Ouch! Damnit!"  
  
Goddard freed his index finger and put it in his mouth like a small child would try to ease the sudden sting. Soon, however, Seth realized it was not his finger that seemed to be stinging. His brain was trying to tell him something. All of his little alarms were going off, telling of danger and foreboding. Why, he had not felt this uneasy since.  
  
Seth Goddard looked in the mirror that had finally un-fogged from his long and well needed shower. The scars on his upper body stood out boldly against the untouched skin. They were a darker shade of pink, and with good reason. Some of them had been incredibly deep and painful. He could point at each on and give the name of the person who had given it to him. That one was courtesy of Reaver. The next one was also some of Reaver's fine work. It would go on like this for some time, until he reached one rather hideous cluster of them near his heart and going over his left shoulder. However, Goddard did not dare to utter that name.  
  
The alarms seemed to blare in his head as he continued to stare at the particular set of scars. ' No. There's no way he could be anywhere near here.' he tried to assure his screaming brain. Frustrated when the alarms only dulled, Seth pulled a red shirt over his head and headed for the door.  
  
He recalled telling a curious Bova, " The occurrence of evil twins isn't as rare as you might think. Once evil triplets of myself got loose, and I had to scour the universe to hunt them all down."  
  
' If only he had told the whole truth.' And with that he left the safety of his hotel room.  
  
" We want to thank you for your services Seth. They will truly be assets to the UPP future and it's allies. We only wish that the other two candidates selected could have participated." The doctor's voice was soft and comforting, almost like a grandfather.  
  
" I heard about Band. That's horrible. He had a kid didn't he?" Goddard's voice said groggily from his position on the hospital bed. Somehow he felt drained. Like a part of him had been removed.  
  
" Yes. I'm afraid you missed the service. You've been out for 6 straight days. However, that was to be expected. Genetic testing and removal can take a lot out of anyone. Even someone like you."  
  
Something about the way the doctor had said that last sentence left a bad after taste in Goddard's mouth and throat. Just what had he agreed too?  
  
The doctor stood and smiled at him, " Well, I have some other things to do, as you can imagine. You should be free to go in about a day. Is there anything else I can answer for you?"  
  
Seth knew it would be useless to ask what the experiment was for, because this was the military. " No. I'm fine. I'll be ready to get back to the war."  
  
The man smiled again, patted his blanketed leg and left. For a while Seth stared out the open door. Nurses and other doctors walked by, some in a terrible rush, and others taking their time. Minutes past before a table was wheeled by. Placed upon it were vials of blood, and Seth could actually make out his own name on some of the tubes. On the table was the word: 'Miracles.' In the back were larger tubes, only these were filled with a green cloud that seemed to be shifting and moving. As if it were alive. Just as his interest was peaked, however, a rather attractive nurse in a mini-skirt happened through the door with his lunch.  
  
Yay!!! Another chapter down! ::skips around happily:: 


	13. Chapter 13: Little Flower

DISCLAIMER: Do I really even need this here anymore?  
  
Thanks to the one person who reviewed. It keeps me wanting to write.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 13: Little Flower  
  
Rosie loved to wake in the morning with the sun. Being from Mercury there were few hours when it was actually night, so to help deal with this when at the Star Academy most Mercurians set their alarms in time with when the closest sun would be visible. Usually this was as early as 0400 hours, but what is an early morning wake up call to the most joyful people in the universe? Mercurians were also known to rise early due to their inherent love of life. Sleeping is hours that they are missing out on all the wonderful things the world offers. By the sun it was good to be alive.  
  
Because of these two major priorities in her genetic make up, Rosie Ianni found herself awake long before she was to meet her fellow crewmate, Bova. The two were suppose to check out the sites around the large city. What better way to spend their first shore leave than to walk about a metropolis created by an undiscovered race of aliens? Rosie could just hear Bova now, " We'll probably get lost, and someone's pet will eat us."  
  
She chided herself for being able to read his likely response to her exploring. However, it was true, since they arrived, they noticed certain differences in what another race might consider a pet. Humans had dogs and cats, Uranusians, well they do not have pets as a general rule of that would make them happy, and Mercurians kept anything and everything cute and cuddly. Much to her surprise, Lumanians kept large, feral looking cats as pets. Or seemed to keep them as pets. Rosie remembered the irony Miss Davenport had expressed towards it.  
  
" The bird owning the cat? There's something you do not see everyday."  
  
It must have had something to do with old Earth customs. Bova, as usual, felt that the pets were all out to eat him, and it was only a matter of time before they did just that.  
  
Rosie rounded a corner and finally took in her surroundings. To her sides there were tall buildings, behind her was the same, and before her lay a hill with a single path of stairs reaching upwards. At the top there appeared to be a large glass dome. She could not make out what was inside. Judging by the position of this planet's sun, she did not have to meet Bova back at the hotel for another hour, but that was assuming the planet's rotation was the same as Mercury's. So she set off up the long path of stairs.  
  
The steps were large and each one was almost a platform. Rosie had only made it about halfway up the giant staircase when she needed to stop and take a break. ' What on Mercury could be up there? Why would anyone want to build this many steps?' Rosie pondered, sitting down and taking in the view before her. Even though she was only halfway up the hill she had an awe-inspiring view of the city of Lumina. The sun was just rising above some of the tallest buildings, and it turned the metal a liquid gold. Rosie smiled wondering if she was the only one who was seeing this.  
  
The young Mercurian glanced behind her up at the large glass dome, but she was no closer to being able to see inside. The sun also left a large glare on the bubble. Rosie closed her eyes and turned back around letting the sun warm her skin. It was good to be alive, indeed.  
  
After a few minutes passed she decided it was time to finish what she started. Besides, Bova would not want to climb up here later. This could be her only chance to explore the dome. As she walked Rosie began to wonder if maybe that was entirely correct. The Lumanian government had seized the Christa, and Thelma as well. Her heart sank at the thought of them taking apart the friendly android. Immediately she pushed those thoughts away. ' Bova is starting to rub off on me.'  
  
What seemed like ages passed, and finally she reached the summit of the hill. A small dirt path leads to the dome. 'Something odd about this hill,' she noticed, ' There is grass on the top. I didn't see any elsewhere in the city.'  
  
She approached the glass dome, and upon reaching it was able to make out a door. However, she could already see what was on the inside. A forest. Tall trees stretched their limbs in the sunlight beyond the glass. It was almost jungle-like. The growth inside was tremendous. She could not see past the first few feet of bushes and trunks. Some of those trees must be a hundred years old at the very least!  
  
Rosie tried the glass handle of the door. It did not budge. That's when she noticed the small sign to the left of the door. It read:  
  
Temple of the Chrono  
  
2nd pillar  
Home of High Priestess  
  
'So it was a temple, and someone's home?' Rosie wondered. She looked around for anymore writing, but found none. ' Chrono. Wasn't that the supposed time god from Miss Davenport's lesson?'  
  
" I wonder if it's the same time god. Wouldn't that be something? To have the same historical god as a totally different race?" Rosie stated out loud.  
  
" Yes. Wouldn't it be extra-ordinary?" The voice was sultry and smooth. Rosie turned around to see a female Lumanian. Her plumage shades of vibrant colors unlike any of the other females she had encountered. But what captured Rosie's attention the most were her electric purple eyes. They seemed to take on a glow as she approached the glass.  
  
Rosie became suddenly nervous.  
  
" I'm sorry, was I trespassing? I'm new to this planet, but I didn't see any signs saying I couldn't come up here."  
  
' Just like a Mercurian, cute as a button, and sweet as sugar.' Clover thought to herself. This was definitely one of the crew that had harmed her poor child.  
  
" By all means no child. This is holy ground. Anyone is allowed to come here."  
  
" Then why can't I open the door?"  
  
Clover sneered, " Because you're not Lumanian. Why would YOU want to approach the Temple?"  
  
Rosie backed up a bit. Why was this lady being so confrontational?  
  
" I was just curious. New planet, new race, I just wanted to know more about it all."  
  
The Lumanian towered over the small girl, and slowly began to move forward. Her eyes actually glowing a bit now, and they narrowed, " New planet? New race? Child did it ever occur to you that maybe we Lumanians were alive in this universe long before any other race? Everything may seem NEW to you, but I assure you everything you see is VERY OLD!"  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I can leave if you would like." Rosie began to try and make her way around the woman's path.  
  
" No. That isn't necessary young one," her tone softened, and she stopped her menacing approach, " I'll gladly show you the temple. After all, we Lumanians uphold knowledge most of all. Why should we not share it with those younger and less fortunate?"  
  
Rosie paused and weighed her situation. A minute ago this lady seemed to want her gone, and now she was offering her services. Her hesitation invoked a response from the Lumanian.  
  
" I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Clover. I am the High Priestess of this Temple. You'll forgive me for being a bit protective of it towards an unknown." Clover even went so far as to bow slightly towards the young girl. Whatever cautions she had been pondering before were now gone. The Mercurian walked towards the door excitedly.  
  
" Really? A High Priestess? I'd LOVE to learn about this temple, and your culture! Please. If it's not too much trouble. Oh, my name is Rosie, and it's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
' Idiot,' Clover thought bluntly. However she said, " Certainly, this way."  
  
Clover led the girl over to the glass door. She reached out and grabbed the handle, for a moment it glowed a brilliant shade of purple. ' A lot like her eyes,' Rosie noticed. Then the glass door vanished and they both stepped inside.  
  
" Wow, it's almost tropical in here. You never would have guessed from the rest of the planet's climate." Rosie said as they found a path through the dense jungle. The sounds of birds, and other creatures echoed all around.  
  
" That's because the rest of the planet has been populated, and cities built where there used to be lush forests. This is how Lumania used to be. In fact you are standing in one of the last spots on the planet where the vegetation exists in its purest form."  
  
Rosie stopped, something colorful catching her eye.  
  
" Hey, what is this? It's a flower right? It's so pretty!"  
  
Clover turned around to see what the little girl was ogling at, and she plastered her most innocent mothering smile on her face. She had found a soft pink flower; about the size of her own little hand standing out from the rest of the green bushes.  
  
" That is the Chronos Flower. It was a flower made by the Time God herself. When she made it she said, ' It's petals shall be the finest shades of love. For the ones who are unhappiest the most this little flower shall bring them hope.' Thus the Chronos Flower came to be." Clover explained patiently, leaving out most of the story and the torturous, violent ways the God had created the flower physically.  
  
" For the unhappiest of people. I know someone like that." Rosie said touching the delicate petals.  
  
" Then why don't you pick that flower? You may take it to that person."  
  
" May I?"  
  
" Certainly, for that is why it was created."  
  
Rosie bent to pick the flower, " You said that Chrono was a Time God, but you referred to the god as a she. Could you explain that more?" The flower snapped at the stem, and she brought it up to her face. Something heavy came down across the back of her neck, and she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Her vision blurred and starting going black. Clover's sandaled feet were clear enough, and the sensation of being hauled up. ' What has happened?' she thought trying to see. As she was carried off she managed to look down.  
  
On the forest floor was her pink flower, its petals still shining in morning dew. Clovers foot stepped on it. Rosie felt like crying.  
  
The little flower was crushed.  
  
A/N: fweeeeeeebah! How'd ya' like them apples? Sorry I made Rosie a little bit more gullible than she probably is. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ame

DISCLAIMER: -.-;  
  
Yay another short chapter focused on one crewmember. I suppose I felt bad because I wasn't really focusing on the younger crew as much as I was the adults. These chapters are my way of making up for it. *shrugs* whatever.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 14: Ame (Rain)  
  
" Time please?"  
  
" Converting to Earth standards.. 1200 hours."  
  
' She's late,' Bova mused. He stood in the shadow of an incredibly tall building. It was the Lumanian idea of a great hotel. The boy was just glad they were placed on a lower floor. One hundred-thirty three floors were a bit much for anyone. The building was so tall that even when the sun was at its highest peak in the sky a large shadow cast over everything within a two-block radius.  
  
' She's late,' he thought again. Rosie was never late. It was something about wanting others to appreciate life or something. Normally he blocked out the rest of conversations with the girl. She was so happy it was irritating beyond reason. There was no reason for anyone to be that happy. Did she not see how horrible the universe was? Why hadn't it rained today so he could avoid going with her? How annoying!  
  
And yet he always agreed to go with her on this little voyages. In his mind he was constantly realizing that they were always paired together. For a while he blamed it on the others, and their refusal to treat either of them as adults. Now, though, he was starting to see that it was he too. She would ask, and he would follow. Maybe there was something she was seeing that he was not? Whatever it was that made them so entirely different from eachother. Oh how she frustrated him!  
  
' But she's late,' his brow furrowed wiggling his small antennae, ' She's never late. Not only is she late, but also she's LATE. She's two hours late.'  
  
Bova had checked back at her room when she appeared to be only a few minutes late, but by now he was thoroughly worried about his unlikely companion. The normal routine of thoughts such as, ' One of those cats ate her,' or, ' she probably thought I would just drag her down and decided to go on with out me,' had long since stopped running in his mind. An uneasiness he did not normally feel, even when he was certain the ship would be blown to bits, had settled itself in his stomach. That too frustrated him because he had not ate yet. The feeling was like a large melon sitting inside him. For once he failed to predict the worst and now he feared it.  
  
Where was Rosie? This was not like her at all. Very out of her character to not show up. And Mercurians, like Uranusians, were very unlikely to break their genetic make-up. Unless something bad has happened.  
  
Bova voiced once more to the chip on his ear, " Time?"  
  
" Converting.. 1230 hours."  
  
' It figures our shore leave would be ruined somehow.' Bova marched off to find any of the other crew. They were all to leave a report of their activities at the hotel desk. He would be able to track someone down.  
  
Next Chapter~ Diplopia: Radu has a run in and chat with Goddard. That is Seth right? Look out Radu!  
  
A/N: I'm so bad at writing Bova. That's why this is so short. 


	15. Chapter 15: Diplopic

Another Chapter.. Another day. Yay! Thank you so much to those who are reviewing.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 15: Diplopic  
  
The city of Lumina was certainly grand. Tall buildings stretched in every direction as far as the eye could see. Some were higher than others, and they cast everyone below them in shadow. In fact there was not a place within the streets that the sun could touch. To someone who had been in space the past three years, however, the missing sun was a trivial matter. It would have been nice to feel it on his skin though.  
  
Radu wandered the blocks of the city aimlessly. He had risen very early and, unable to get back to sleep, he simply began to walk. Hours had passed since he first started the voyage to, well, nowhere, and Radu was pretty certain he was lost at this point. He had tried to use his genetic sense of position to find his way back to the hotel, but the city resembled a labyrinth. So the Andromedan had picked a direction he thought was right and started walking again.  
  
That was about an hour ago. Since then, he had only come across maybe two or three Lumanians walking the streets. The race was certainly not sexist in any manner because all Lumanians, male and female, were reporting for duty in the massive war about to commence in a few days. The only ones left to stroll the streets were young children, their babysitters, and the occasional elderly Lumanian. Radu had tried to talk to them, but with out an ear chip he was left stranded. The Lumanians could not understand him and vice versa. The rest of the crew had been given the translation chips, but due to his sensitive ears, Radu could not handle the insertion process. He was left to his own devices.  
  
Perhaps he should have tagged along with Rosie when she got up instead of venturing on his own. Harlan had made it quite clear the night before that he wanted to enjoy is shore leave Andromedan free. Not that Harlan was trying to be mean, but Radu could not blame him. Everyone seemed to want time to them self. Everyone but Rosie of course. She has offered if Radu wanted to join her and Bova this morning, but Radu could not bring himself to join them this morning upon awaking.  
  
' Well now what am I going to do?' He finally asked himself. ' I could be miles from the hotel. I didn't take any currency with me, and I have no way of communicating with anyone who might be able to help me.' Radu scorned himself mentally.  
  
Taking a break, the young Andromedan leaned against a rather tall building. The metal was very cool to his skin, even through the shirt. However, it thrummed with a certain rhythm. Almost as if it were alive. Just as this fact seemed to peak Radu's interest he heard a door flash open nearby, and the unmistakable voice of Commander Goddard. He could not believe his ears.  
  
' Impossible,' he thought. Then he listened more intensely. He could hear the man's heart beating. Radu had memorized all of the crew's normal sounds. Not that he could help it sometimes, but it was something that could come in handy. It was definitely Goddard's heartbeat, but with a slight variation; his heart was beating a bit faster than usual. But that could be anything. Had he been walking far like Radu his heart was sure to be going a bit above normal.  
  
Radu quickly left the building side and trotted around the next block. Indeed there was the commander exiting an extra large building. He was not wearing his normal attire, but a black leather uniform. Covering it was a long trench coat with the buttons open in the front. The sudden change startled Radu, and he backed around the corner again. Peaking around he continued to watch the commander.  
  
He was flipping through something in his hand. It appeared to be some kind of folder. Slowly Goddard thumbed through the papers inside. He obviously was deep in thought about something. A breeze drifted down the street and wafted Radu's long hair in front of him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
' What the,' HT thought catching a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He glanced to his right towards the end of the street. There was definitely something there, but what? Narrowing his eyes the soldier focused harder. ' There!'  
  
From the edge of a building he could see the ends of long hair flapping past the safety of the corner. Someone was spying on him. No sense prolonging things.  
  
" I know you're there! Might as well come on out." He called out casually to his clumsy follower.  
  
Ever so slowly a young boy inched his way passed the building and within view. He was Andromedan, which shocked even HT. Soon however, it all began to fit together. ' This must be one of Seth's crew.' The boy was still being quite shy about all this. Obviously he was confused to see his commander out of uniform and wandering the streets of an alien city. ' I'll have to play this right.' and with that thought he began to walk towards the boy.  
  
He certainly was not very big, and though he had super hearing and strength, HT deciphered that the child would be no match for him in any kind of struggle.  
  
" I'm-m S-sorry Commander Goddard, I was just. Well I got lost, and I happened to hear you, and." The boy stuttered. If HT was not mistaken he appeared to be blushing as well. The kid was avoiding all eye contact.  
  
' Perfect. He's got a bit of a crush on Seth. This should be easier than I had thought.' HT smiled his most warm smile as he came upon the Andromedan.  
  
" Nonsense. It's all right." HT also noted he did not have a chip on his ear. The whole story fitted together in his head. Damn he was good. " You couldn't find anyone to tell you how to get back could you?"  
  
" No-no, sir."  
  
HT wanted nothing more than to break the kid in half, and leave him on his sibling's doorstop. However, there was a plan to stick too, but this encounter did provide its opportunities. If he played the cards right he could put more favor on Reaver and his side. Now what the hell was the kids name again? HT leafed through his photographic memory.  
  
" Well, now you found me at least. Come on, we'll go back together." HT placed his hand on the boys shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. So these paternal feelings his brother passed to him had come in handy. The boy tensed for a second, and then his blush increased as HT led him down the street away from where he had come from.  
  
After a few uneventful moments the boy spoke again, " Sir, can I ask you something? And- and you don't have answer," he stuttered. HT was beginning to think the stutter was apart of the boy, not that he was being nervous.  
  
" Sure thing Radu. And don't call me sir while we're on shore leave," HT answered.  
  
' Nice touch,' he complimented himself.  
  
Radu licked his lips and glanced quickly up at him, " What happened to your clothes?"  
  
' Shoot, I was hoping he didn't want to talk about me right away.'  
  
When he did not answer right away Radu stopped walking and looked at him questioningly. ' Shit, think of something!' But just as he was about to regale a wonderful lie, the wind picked up again and forced his trench coat out of the way. It slid against his leg and then behind him, leaving his large revolver exposed to the boy's view.  
  
Radu's eyes bulged and he tried to get out of HT's grasp.  
  
' This-- Commander Goddard?" His mind screamed, but as he tried to escape the other man's grip became like a vice on his shoulder. It cut off all circulation to his left arm. In fact, he realized he could not move at all, as the man slammed him against a building. His head spun for a moment and he began to see stars.  
  
" Commander!" He yelled out.  
  
" Shut your mouth! Don't ever call me that!" HT felt no need to be paternal anymore. He strategically had placed his hand over the Andromedan's weak point as they walked and now he knew the child was helpless. Already his left side had gone limp.  
  
Radu made a feeble attempt with his right arm and leg to free him, but every second that passed was one more the pain numbed him and spread further throughout his limbs. What was he doing? How could this man possibly be able to do this to him?  
  
" How.?" he choked as his throat began to seize up. The wind being slowly sucked from him.  
  
" It's something all Stardogs know how to do. The Andromedan's have an artery right here," the man gave it a rather violent squeeze that sent electric pain over him, " Even your Seth Goddard knows about it. He has used it countless times on your kind. Not to stun, mind you, but to kill instantly. Lucky for you I'm not about killing scum today."  
  
" How.. Do-you." Radu was losing consciousness.  
  
" How do I know about this? Because Seth taught it to me. He wanted me to use it to destroy any Andromedan threat to my mission." HT grinned as Radu's other side went limp. Now only his eyes glared at him in blurred defiance.  
  
" No. He wouldn't kill, us. Me." Radu's eyes closed.  
  
" Oh, yes he would," HT drew closer to the boy's ear and whispered, " I'll show you how good he is at just that."  
  
HT slung the Andromedan over his shoulder and began to walk off. Well, that had not gone nearly as smoothly as he planned. But there was no reason to be concerned; after all, he ended up with the child anyway.  
  
' No. He wouldn't kill.' the boy's last words rang in HT's mind.  
  
It infuriated him further. The thought of others thinking Seth was some kind of defense only father figure began enrage his genes. All that wasted time and knowledge. What was wrong with his brother? He would show everyone what Seth Goddard was capable of. He would show them the real Seth Goddard.  
  
The sun was now at its highest peak. The street became illuminated completely. So different from the other streets, and a small Lumanian child scooted back into the shadows of the buildings.  
  
A/N: LOL, Another one bites the dust I guess. 


	16. Chapter 16: Illusion

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
It's been a while yet again. I've been off on side quests the past few weeks. But I have returned. Remember, reviews are like a good beating with a sexy stick for me. Good or bad, so long as it is constructive, and not flames, but heck, I invite those too I suppose.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 16: Illusion  
  
" Oh, my. I hope that comes in my size!"  
  
Suzee's feet planted her if front of a rather colorful clothing display. The particular dress calling to her from the inside was electric blue, and magenta with mesh sleeves. It would have matched her hair perfectly. As the young girl went to enter the store, though, the door would not budge. A sign hung in the window reading:  
  
Closed Due To Recent Planetary Events  
  
Huffing in frustration, Suzee let go of the handle to the door, and whirled around, flinging her long hair about her facial features. This was the fourth store not open, and she desperately had wanted something from within. Stomping away the images of how she would have looked in that delectable article of clothing flashed through out her mind. The looks the rest of the crew would give her. Especially Harlan. Suzee grinned just imagining the sound his mouth would make colliding with the floor. Not to mention the fuss Davenport would throw at such a display.  
  
' Wait a minute.' she thought, ' when do I care what the others think of me? I'm just going home eventually.'  
  
' Are you going home?' Suzee's inner voice asked with a twisted grin.  
  
' Of course I am. Eventually, we'll be able to switch Cat and I back. Then I can go home, back to my family, and back to my friends.' Suzee stopped walking and sighed.  
  
Despite her attempts to deny it, she had grown fond of this world, and her new family and friends. However, she knew she did not belong here, Cat did, and the others wanted her back. Suzee recalled the first few weeks after the explosion and the replacement. She had been bitter and raging on the inside about the whole situation. Here she was, stuck in a dimension of people that, for years, regarded her as her best friends attempt at filling a void where her dead parents used to be. Something made up. Something fake.  
  
Being in this dimension had left her feeling like a fake, and all she wished to do was return home. But obviously that was a long ways off, so Suzee made the best of it and was civil to everyone, and tried to make friends. Everyone but Miss Davenport; the woman was too much like her own mother for her to treat as a human being. Inside, she began putting up walls to keep from being attached.  
  
' A lot of good that did me,' she bitterly chuckled. ' In the end, you'd rather stay now.'  
  
In the beginning she thought it was simply a superiority complex she had going on with the others. Hands down she was the most intelligent of the bunch, of course only disregarding Miss Davenport and Thelma. Also something told her never to discount the Commander. There was always something about him that said, underneath the skin there was a lot more going on. Sometimes it frightened her to think about it. She did not dare take a peak; simply because she was afraid of what she would see.  
  
None of this mattered at all anymore. They were her friends, and though she would constantly argue the fact with herself, she cared for them all deeply. Suzee could only hope, when it came right down to it, they felt the same way.  
  
Suzee was so caught up in her inner turmoil that she missed her best friend reaching to her through their sonic connection. Only when Catalina brushed her brain more forcefully did she look up. Focusing she allowed the image of the Titan to appear before her. Cat looked a bit miffed.  
  
" Jeez Suzee, I've been trying to talk to you for the past few minutes! Where was your mind?!"  
  
" I'm not sure myself. What's up?" Suzee sat down on a bench the mall offered.  
  
Catalina stood before her and smiled, " Nothing really, I just wanted to see what you were up to. We haven't gotten to talk since the Christa made it to the planet. How's everyone doing? Enjoying themselves?"  
  
Suzee smiled back, and laid her few shopping bags down next to her, " I think so. I haven't seen anyone really since this morning. I briefly saw Bova getting up to meet Rosie, but other than that." Her sentence trailed off, and she settled on a shrug to finish it.  
  
There was a silence between them for a moment as the connection was abruptly cut off. Suzee blinked a few times, startled, and then she waited. Sure enough Catalina was brushing her mind again, only this time she was not able to bring up her image. She frowned.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
Catalina answered, " I'm not sure. But I felt it too. My ends of the waves are a bit more dense now."  
  
" I know, I can feel them. That's odd. I can't see you."  
  
" Yeah, me nei-r. What do you su----- happened?"  
  
Suzee's frown grew, " Cat I can barely hear you. What's going on over there?"  
  
" I don't..." And she was gone again.  
  
' What the hell.' the teenager cursed. The connection had been so strong at first, now it was barely detectible. A very fine line between the worlds, and it was fading. Focusing all she had, Suzee reached out the small ripples of her sonic waves. She could feel them lightly brushing her friends mind. This time she enveloped Catalina's mind with her own in hopes of making a solid connection. But much to her surprise Cat began to force her mind away. It was more than a push, it was like getting a boot to the temple, and instantly Suzee retracted her mind and clutched her head.  
  
" Ow! What are you."  
  
And there it was. That almost inaudible message sent between the two girls on whatever waves remained.  
  
' Suzee. He's here, and he knows!'  
  
Then it was gone. Catalina, and Yensid itself gone from her plane of vibrations. Suzee felt instantly cold without the familiar background hum of the other dimension in her mind. And even more frightening was the disappearance of Catalina's thoughts. She had just vanished. As if Yensid had swallowed her up, and blinked from existence.  
  
" Cat." she murmured. That was when Suzee felt someone's eyes on her back. She turned quickly and saw two Lumanian children and what must have been their babysitter staring at her.  
  
Her temper got the best of her and she lashed out, " What? Never seen anyone talk to thin air before?!"  
  
All three of them jumped and continued walking down the near by hall. Suzee watched them leave before she finally realized something must be completely wrong. All of her previous thoughts of shopping evaporated as she looked quickly over the nearest mall map. The arcade was two stories down and all the way in the west wing.  
  
Suzee left in that direction at a sprint. After her footsteps stopped echoing, a small Lumanian child stepped from the shadows and rummaged through her forgotten bags.  
  
" Five points!"  
  
Left.  
  
Right.  
  
Duck.  
  
Shoot. Shoot.  
  
" High Score!"  
  
Jump back.  
  
Shoot.  
  
Left.  
  
Shoot.  
  
Recharge.  
  
Dodge right.  
  
Shoot. Shoot.  
  
"Critical hit!"  
  
Duck.  
  
Right.  
  
Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.  
  
" Harlan!! Something's happened!!"  
  
Stumble.  
  
Fall.  
  
" Game Over!"  
  
Annoyance.  
  
Harlan flung the simulator visor off his head in a rage. In disgust her directed his anger at the one who had interrupted.  
  
" What's wrong with you?! I had the highest score in the place!"  
  
He stood in the middle of the virtual war game completely fuming at his crewmate. She was hanging, out of breath, over the railing that surrounded the ring. She attempted to repeat herself, but could not find the air to fill her lungs. Long strands of hair began to fall over her face as she sunk to the floor. Only then did Harlan's anger dissipate enough for him to put the gun and visor down long enough to approach her.  
  
" What? What happened Suzee?" Concern began to lace his voice.  
  
" It's Catalina. I don't know, but something is horribly wrong, Harlan. I think she might be in trouble, and so are we."  
  
Harlan's hands came up in defense, " Hey, I didn't do a thing! I've been here the whole time!"  
  
Suzee finally looked up at him. He had that nervous face on that said he was spinning a lie. Obviously he had done something that was worthy of a demerit. And he'd only been on the planet a few hours! Suzee shook her wandering thoughts. " Forget where you've been. We need to find the Commander or Miss Davenport."  
  
When he realized the emergency was not about him Harlan decided to act. " Well I think Commander Goddard was going to try and speak with the military about the Christa and Thelma at some point. Miss Davenport was listed as going to a museum." He paused in his thoughts, " That figures doesn't it? The woman finally gets time off, and she spends it educating!"  
  
" Harlan!" Suzee shouted.  
  
He jumped, " What?"  
  
" Which one is closest?"  
  
" Technically, Commander Goddard is closest to the mall, but it would probably be easier to find Miss Davenport in an empty museum, than him in a crowded military base."  
  
" Miss Davenport it is then!" With that she stood again, and raced off towards the nearest mall exit.  
  
Harlan stood stunned for a moment, ' What's going on?'  
  
A passing Lumanian giggled at him. Harlan grabbed the kid and shoved the visor and gun into his hands. Hopping over the railing, he started off in the direction Suzee had gone.  
  
" What do you want me to do with these?" Squawked the boy.  
  
" Fill in for me! I'm counting on you kid!" Harlan threw over his shoulder as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
A large grin spread across the Lumanian's face as he entered the ring. " Yippy!"  
  
Nny: And two more chapters are on their way!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Voodoo

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
Yet another chapter. Joy, I think.  
  
Nny the Stampede  
  
Chrono  
  
Chapter 17: Voodoo  
  
Two small disks suctioned themselves to the sides of her head. For a few moments her temples screamed in pain, and then only a slight pressure remained. Catalina opened her eyes, and burned her best glare at the man before her. Never before had she met him, but it did not take a super genius to figure out who he must have been.  
  
" So, you're Reaver, the space pirate?" Her throat felt dry and scratchy.  
  
He did not even bother turning around, but merely kept them both walking down one of the many dark alley's created by Yensid. The people of the dimension were so numerous that almost every square inch of the universe was populated in some form or another. However, the inhabitants did not seem to mind at all. They rather enjoyed the close company. Reaver did not, and he made it quite clear that they were leaving as soon as physically possible.  
  
Punching various codes onto the controller, the space pirate forced Cat's feet to follow him. If one did not know better they might have mistook the two for Sunday evening strollers. No one bothered them as they passed by numerous life forms of varying size, shape, and color. ' How did I get into this mess?' Catalina thought for a moment feeling her jaw lock up, disabling her voice and only useful weapon.  
  
One moment she had been discussing her friends with Suzee the next, someone had phased in behind her cutting the connection briefly. It had turned out to be the telemorphic feline that accompanied Reaver. Some how his abilities interrupted sonic vibrations when he passed from one plane of existence to another. Which meant to Cat that he was no ordinary telemorph. Most could only morph several hundred yards at the longest leap, but never had she heard of one skipping dimensions. Before she could really react the pirate had managed to render her useless, and send his partner off elsewhere. But Reaver fumbled with the mind device she was able to send a short warning to Suzee.  
  
While walking alongside the man, Cat decided to take this opportunity to weigh the situation. Reaver had many large metal stitches in odd places. For example, his skull was plated all along the top, and she could tell through the thin chain mail shirt he sported that the same went for his shoulders, ribs, and event he length of his spine. These could have been horrendous wounds, or, more likely, they were some form of genetic alterations, and body modification. For combat, or defense she could not tell.  
  
During their slow days, and if the class had not pissed him off recently, Commander Goddard would tell them random stories of the war years. Of course, he always edited out the fight scenes with Andromedan's. Catalina recalled him explaining various methods of physical and mental enhancement created by so-called 'scientific experts' that were becoming all the rage amongst space warriors. Most of these scientists were mad men looking for desperate fellows to experiment upon to see who could create the fastest, strongest, and deadliest fighting machine. But Goddard had gone into some detail about certain enhancements.  
  
Reaver definitely had some sort of brain modification. The large scar and metal staples running a top his head were a dead give away. Perhaps that was why Suzee described having so much trouble inside the man's mind a few months ago. The Yensidian had almost lost control of her own mental abilities in the struggle, something about Reaver pushing back through into her, though she shied from telling anyone, but Catalina about it. Unfortunately, Goddard never did get into too much detail, so the space pirate's secret was safe from her prying thoughts.  
  
None of these facts helped her situation at all. She was certainly stuck, following this super enhanced, villainous, and for all she knew insane space pirate to only he knew where. ' Not a good scenario, Cat.'  
  
The pirate and his reluctant companion stopped in front of a particularly sleazy looking establishment, that in all honesty, was a hole in the wall. Reaver turned to Cat and shoved her through the opening. Glancing left and right shadily he entered the wall behind her. Inside there was a large crowd of grizzly looking characters. All of who shouted a friendly greeting to Reaver as he strolled passed Cat, and into the room. He flashed a healthy smile to them all and then trained his attention to the bar tender in the far end of the place.  
  
Cat almost felt lonely when the man walked away leaving her in the middle of the crowd to speak with him. Her eyes bulged a bit as every other man began looking her over, through their mugs of Yensid alcohol. Most of them were rugged, unshaven, un-showered folk who giggled dirtily at her every few seconds. Obviously conjuring some twisted fantasies in their broken brains. She did manage to see that, like Reaver, most had some sort of modifications done to their minds, or spine.  
  
One particularly ugly man stood from his chair and approached her. Slinging one arm around her neck he slurred, " Hey, baby. I'll make all yer 'ostage dreams come troo."  
  
' I think I miss the guy with the controls to my mind.' she deadpanned in her head, ' What kind of line was that?'  
  
The man continued his meaningless babble, and ever so slightly began to run his large hand down her back. Cat's eyes widened, which was about the only part of her body not locked by Reaver's device. The hand came to rest upon her hip as his continuous speech oozed the smell of his breath in her face. No one seemed to notice as they all went about their discussions, and drinks. Just as he was getting brave enough to start grabbing elsewhere a loud CRACK was heard in the room.  
  
Everyone jumped slightly and stopped talking. All eyes were now focused on her. Even some of the women, she had not noticed before were staring. Catalina watched as the man sank to his knees in front of her. His eyes nearly popping out of his skull as foam blood gurgled from his mouth. Behind him the cat telemorph stood with both sets of claws imbedded in his back and neck. Finally the man dropped dead on the floor before her feet, and the feline removed his weapons.  
  
That was when Reaver reappeared on the spot. Cat watched as his eyes quickly took everything in, and turned back around to the bar tender. " Sorry about the mess Joan!" He called, " Come on Ubi," and then, stepping over the body, led her and his companion out the door.  
  
Catalina felt like throwing up. Ubi licked each of his claws clean of the dead man's blood. As he did so a deep purr erupted from his through, and even the whiskers aligning his face twitched in a rhythmic fashion that could only be interpreted as a 'happy dance.' She really felt like vomiting.  
  
" I wouldn't get sick girly. If you do you'll have to choke on it because I'm NOT removing that lock on your jaw." Reaver chuckled at her from in front.  
  
' Did he just read my thoughts?'  
  
" Absolutely. It's the latest in my constantly updating software. You weren't too far off with all your body modification theories, however, most of my wonderful stitches are simply to hold me together."  
  
The man's arrogance dripped from every syllable. Ubi hissed an amused agreement.  
  
' I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?'  
  
This actually caused the man to laugh out loud, " Yes, yes you certainly are. You can't even imagine all the wonderful things I have in store for you, and the rest of your crew."  
  
' But, we've never met. How did you even know that I was apart of the crew?' Catalina's mind was moving like a machine now with questions.  
  
" Because we have connections dearie. But please, we'll save the villainous plot reveal for later. Back aboard the ship. Ubi? Take us back."  
  
The cat nodded and grabbed both Reaver and Catalina by the shoulders. Of course, she felt he was grabbing her a bit more roughly than he was his boss.  
  
" This might tickle a bit." Reaver grinned.  
  
When Ubi telemorphed it was like being plunged into a river of cold water, and stabs of ice engulfed Catalina's mind and body. All around were the sounds of people screaming and yelling for help. Just as they were about to pass back into the dimension Cat distinctly heard Harlan's voice call out, " Father, no!"  
  
Another loud crack and she was aboard a foreign ship. It was dark, and musty, but at least it was warm. What had she just traveled through? Who were those voices? And why was Harlan one of them?  
  
" That takes some getting used to. Sit down over there."  
  
And of course her body did so. Sitting down on a small chair, Cat found herself in front of a blinking console. From what she could see it only reported readings from the engines of the ship. Nothing potentially helpful to her. Cat wanted nothing more than to let loose a scream, and be rid of these pirates. Tears stung her eyes because she could not.  
  
Minutes ticked by as Reaver went about his 'duties', and Ubi had already morphed elsewhere once more. Catalina was left to sit in silence. That was, until Commander Goddard walked in through a sliding door. Even more absurd was the fact that he had Radu slung unceremoniously over his right shoulder. Cat's mind boggled for a moment.  
  
" Look what I found," Goddard said.  
  
' It looks like him. It sounds like him.'  
  
Goddard's gaze immediately caught hers. The blood stopped pumping in her veins.  
  
' That's not him.'  
  
Reaver's laugh started as a giggle, and slowly crescendo into a roar. The Goddard-look-a-like placed Radu next to her on the floor, making sure to activate the mind device. He then took his finger and bopped her nose. His eyes became liquid blue and friendly.  
  
" Hey there sport. Why the long face?" His voice, however, was anything but friendly. She had no idea anyone could make that sentence sound threatening.  
  
' Who-Who is he?' Cat asked, her eyes shifting away from the man before her and to Reaver.  
  
' He's my secret weapon.' Reaver did not answer out loud this time. Catalina sensed apprehension on his part to say this in front of the Goddard. Almost like fear.  
  
' Secret weapon for what?'  
  
' My job.'  
  
' What job?'  
  
' Ah. Ah. Ah! We don't like nosey children. You'll sees soon enough anyway.'  
  
' Then what do you want with Radu and I?' If she could, Cat would have fixed him with her best glare.  
  
' Oh, you are just the icing on the cake.'  
  
HT had become aware that the two were holding some form of conversation. Did Reaver still take him for some kind of fool? ' How irritating,' he thought. Reaver glanced at him, and turned away from the girl.  
  
" It's almost time. We're waiting for the word from the empress that everything on Lumania is in order." He spoke in a business tone.  
  
" I'm getting a bit impatient. Oh, and here is the item you requested from the planet. The boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
HT handed Reaver a small disk, and a vile with the word 'MIRACLES' printed on it. Inside was green cloud that continuously shifted and lit up. Almost as if it were alive. Reaver pocketed the disk and vile.  
  
" Then all the pieces are in place."  
  
HT looked out the monitor window at the planet in front of them.  
  
" Let the countdown begin." He said.  
  
And as an afterthought, ' Here I come, brother.' 


	18. FATE

Space Cases

Chrono

Chapter 18 : FATE

Disclaimer: Don't own it. No offense is intended.

I'm sure there's a few spelling error type things, but my wordpad doesn't have a spellcheck and I'm too lazy to go through it word by word to fix anything. Sorry it's been like, four years. I do have plans to finish this. If I don't I will never rest, and when I die, I'm pretty sure I'll become a ghost, and haunt someone to finish it for me.

**FATE**

The female Lumanian walked to the pillar in the middle of the room, where she sat delicately upon a bench, meant for those who came to gaze upon the mysteries and puzzles of the Chrono. She motioned with one soft hand for Davenport to join her. Many of the ancient poems, unreadable to Davenport shimmered in some of the morning light coming from the stained glass above. As TJ sat down she realized the water she heard was actually running from the pillar itself. Liquid bubbled from the very top of the manuscript and trickled over the edges to be catch the different rays of sun drifting through the three grotesque glass paintings. It was eery and soothing all at the same time, and so Davenport joined the Lumanian on the bench.

" My name is Clover, and I happen to be the High Preistess of the Chronos Temples. If it's Chronos you wish to know about, Miss, then you won't find anyone more knowledgeable than I," Clover's voice was so silky that all Davenport could manage to do was nod once.

" You seem to be one of those unique individuals in whom the thirst of knowledge moves through every cell of the body. That is good. I don't have to hold back, this story won't be wasted. You're people, I assume are advanced enough to know of cells, and genetics and the like?"

" Yes, ma'am."

" Good, good. Then that takes care of a lot of explaining on my part," Clover looked up at the pillar and took several deep breaths.

" Our entire civilization originally built itself upon the notion that long ago, one of our own, a female, was granted the power to space and time. She first displayed her power by being in one place, and then suddenly would dissappear, only to reappear some distance a way. She could also tell us what the weather and crops would reap in the weeks and months to come. Our people worshipped her like a god, and even re-named her as such; Chronos. Her original name has never been recovered. It was that long ago. Chronos brought us many writings of what she saw in her travels to the past and to the future. Those are the very manuscripts you see before you on this pillar. However, eventually all things die away, and she did as well. On her vanishing day she imparted us with the message that she would be reborn, and that we would find her again, if we were looking hard enough. With out her my people became distraught and with out order. There is a very dark time in our history, right after Chronos disseappered, that not even I will repeat to someone. This time lasted only a blip in comparison to the rest of time, and so it is mostly regarded as a flash that need not be concerned with. Unfortubately, something happened during this time that brought about what you might call 'science.' In it's unholy pursuit we climbed away from the terrible darkness that had covered the planet. Many religious believe that Chronos left some of her powers in the cats that roamed the planet to show us the way out. Most think we just didn't notice for a very long time."

TJ shifted on the bench, her complete attention on Clover's face," What didn't your people notice?"

Clover smiled, " I can see which group YOU would belong to. Science often drives all belief away. Scientists assume that at some point we started to realize some of the cats upon our planet could perform the miracle of vanishing and reappearing at will. And in an attempt to find how we matured technologically far faster than your species might have. We devoted all things to science, no length was to far. In fact, you might say that we made science our religion. Soon we learned of genes. And since all things in this universe have one thing in common, genetics, we realized we only had to find the gene that allowed certain creatures to perform these miracles. I'm sure you have heard of 'telemorphs'?" TJ nodded numbly.

" Well these people hold the gene. The Chronos Gene. And if species out there have it, there was no reason to beleive some Lumanians didn't have this gene tucked away too. We began to exam children as they were born, to find this active ability, and anyone who was found to have it, was taken away. We have experimented to 'perfect' this gene. Discovering that it is passed through from the mother, and that it is generational has only been a recent knowledge."

" How recent?"

" I'd say only about forty of your years ago."

" You said they are trying to perfect this idea. Do mean to say you actually give up your children to experiments?" Davenport seemed ill at ease.

Clover smiled as sweetly as she could manage, " But of course. Anyone would be pleased to sacrifice anything to find our beloved Chronos again. The children, even if sacrificed do not die in vain. With their help we are constantly growing closer to the day when we find her once more, and the Lumanians live in our final Utopia."

TJ Davenport was speechless. Her eyes grew wide as the implications settled in.

Clover's face hardened as she forced out, " But what they have done to my daughter and more recent children is unforgiveable..."

Davenport only had a moment to react as Clover's had, weilding what could have been a knife came rapidly toward her head. Falling off the bench, TJ tried to crawl along the floor and put distance between her and Clover. There was a resounding CRACK, and when TJ stood, Clover was not present.

CRACK!

And there is nothing like the feeling of cold steel against one's throat. Clover whispered from behind, " And if I can't forgive my own people for mutating and tormenting my own child... Think of how I feel when complete strangers from far away distances do the same thing? Your no better than those military bastards!"

CRACK!

TJ awoke from her fitful sleep in a room. It small with flowering paper walls, and a small bed in the corner, in which Rosie was lying, unconscious. Davenport slowly moved to the window to look outside, where she could only make out the wide trunks of immense trees. The room seemed very familiar too her, but the throbbing of her head wouldn't allow her to recall from where. In fact, she realized that she couldn't remember getting here either. After Clover attacked she felt like being plunged into an icy river, where there had been voices, screams, and a violence that made her feel nauscious all over. There was so much noise that when it all finally went away, the only thing TJ's body could do was render her unconscious.

The left wall, near the door, shook visibly before melting into an image of Clover.

" Awake are we? That's good. I didn't want you to die before I got answers out of you."

Clover looked haggard and angry. Every stress of her entire life seemed to be visible upon her skin. But her eyes, burning with passion, bore their erotic purple haze into Davenport's skin. TJ couldn't help but avoid that gaze. She felt guilty, but was unable to find the reason.

" What did you do to my daughter?"

" I don't know your daughter."

" Daft beast. The ship that has protected your carcass from the harshness of space IS my daughter. Or rather an extension. The point is, she was a brilliant color last I saw her, the pride and joy of all Lumina, the next Chrono! You return her to me grey and torn! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Davenport barely formed the words, " We, we crash landed. The ship's outer layer was burned off in the atmosphere... You. You say that the Christa is your daughter?"

A small alarm was going off in the background of the conversation. Clover took this moment to glance over at her own computer screen. Someone was at the doors of the dome. A small boy with what looked like a growth out of his forhead. He remained at the door tapping at the glass.

Clover's fierce gaze melted into that young, soft, motherly face once more and she looked over at Davenport, who was still in shock. The smile on Clover's face looked as if it had been kissed there by angels, and her voice rang with tiny bells when she said, " It looks as if I have company."

The wall returned to its natural form leaving Davenport huddled near the bed, trying to wake Rosie up.

End.

Next Chapter : Fragments


End file.
